Fly On The Wall
by LiwNa
Summary: Quand Maura est seule chez elle et que ses pensées filent vers Jane restée seule, après que Casey lui aie encore tourné le dos. Notez le changement de rating.
1. Fly On The Wall

_**Un court one-shot qui m'a été inspiré par la chanson " Fly on the wall" (vous vous en douterez) de t.A.T.u. **_  
_**Je sais, c'est un peu guimauve, mais bon, c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressentit. **_  
_**D'ailleurs, à tout bien penser, cela pourrait peut-être être un two-shot avec une autre de leur chanson, j'ai peut-être une petite idée.**_

* * *

Maura déposa son verre de vin sur la table basse et replia ses jambes contre elle.  
Elle se sentait morose et ne parvenait à faire taire ses pensées. Longtemps, elle avait repoussé ces sentiments. Ces sentiments si gênants. **Ses** sentiments envers sa meilleure amie. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus leur tourner le dos. Des qu'elle la voyait, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que c'était impossible. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Depuis bien trop longtemps, chacun de ses réveils étaient témoins d'un arrachage à ses rêves. Ses rêves avec Jane. Ou celle-ci était à elle. A elle.

_When you're naked in the shower - Quand tu es nue sous la douche._  
_When you're sleeping for an hour - Quand tu dors pendant une heure._  
_When you're big, when you're small - Quand tu es grande, quand tu es petite._  
_Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall! - Oh, je regrette de ne pas être une mouche sur le mur !_

Elle secoua la tête doucement. Son amie aimait un soldat. Son amie aimait Casey et elle n'avait aucune chance. Cette constatation lui brisait le cœur. Elle resserra un peu plus ses jambes contre elle, y enfouissant sa tête. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, s'écoulèrent doucement le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser contre son pantalon. Chaque soirs, elle sentait son cœur transpercé par la douleur, chaque soirs, ses larmes finissaient par couler. Habituellement, elle trouvait un prétexte pour appeler Jane afin de lui parler ou mieux, de l'inviter. Pour regarder le baseball ou le football américain, pour manger un chinois.  
La voir, juste la voir lui suffisait, rien de plus. L'avoir.  
Mais ce soir, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait qu'elle risquerait de tout lui avouer et de la perdre.

_Wanna see who you are - Je veux voir qui tu es_  
_Every inch, every scar - Chaque pouces, chaque cicatrices_

Elle était celle qui connaissait le mieux la détective. Celle qui ne la laisserai jamais tomber, elles le savaient toutes deux. Aucunes d'elle ne laisserai jamais tomber l'autre. Elles seraient là, ne laisseraient jamais l'autre. Jamais ces mots n'avaient étés prononcés l'une à l'autre mais ils résonnaient entre elles, telle une promesse.

_From your head to your toes - De ta tête à tes orteils_  
_I would be there - Je serais là_  
_From your bed to your clothes- De ton lit à tes vêtements_  
_I'm in the air- Je suis dans l'air._

Elle était celle qui l'écoutait parler de ses peurs. Celle qui la rassurait.  
Elle était celle qui l'écoutait parler de ses peines de cœur bien que chaque mot soit comme un coup de poignard dans le sien. Celle qui la consolait bien que son être entier se tendait pour retenir ses propres larmes d'amertume.  
Elle était celle qui connaissait ses pensées les plus profondes, celle qui la soutenait quoi qu'il arrive, celle qui était et serait toujours là, celle avec qui elle partageait tout.  
Elle était celle qui l'aimait.

_When you think you're alone - Quand tu penses que tu es seule_  
_I'll be down in the hall - Je serais en bas, dans le hall_  
_I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall -Je pourrais voir, si j'étais une mouche sur le mur_  
_What you do in your room - Ce que tu fais dans ta chambre_  
_I could see it all - Je pourrais tout voir_  
_You undress, - Toi te déshabillant,_  
_I wish I was a fly on the wall- Je regrette de ne pas être une mouche sur le mur._

Jane aimait Casey. Mais celui-ci lui tournait perpétuellement le dos dès qu'elle s'ouvrait quelque peu à lui. Maura,elle, acceptait la jeune femme en son entièreté. Elle la savait malheureuse de voir le soldat, une fois encore, s'en aller, la laissant seule. Aujourd'hui, elle avait paru bien triste mais la blonde n'avait pas osé l'inviter ou s'inviter chez elle. La détective ayant clairement fait comprendre à tout le monde, surtout sa mère, qu'elle désirait être un peu seule.

Celle-ci, avachie sur son divan, regardait le match à l'écran, une bière à la main.  
Elle avait les yeux brillant de larmes et regrettait quelque peu de ne pas avoir la blondinette près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire se sentir moins seule.  
_  
For the drama that you're drinking - Pour le drame pour lequel tu bois  
And the dark thoughts you are thinking - Et les sombres pensées aux quelles tu penses  
And the love notes that you scrawl - Et cette note d'amour que tu gribouilles  
Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall! - Oh, je regrette de ne pas être une mouche sur le mur !_

Maura releva la tête, sécha ses larmes de ses doigts, passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les sentiments de la détective pour le soldat n'étaient pas réciproques, il se jouait d'elle, utilisant de faux prétextes pour refuser ce qu'elle lui offrait. Jane s'y accrochait désespérément, tentant d'être pour lui ce que la blonde tentait d'être pour la brune. C'était un cercle vicieux dans lequel on se perdait souvent et dont on en ressortait jamais sans marques. Elle inspira profondément, prit ses clefs et sortit. Elle sentit le vent dans ses cheveux et savoura un instant cette sensation. Elle ouvrit sa voiture, la fit démarrer et, lentement, se mit à rouler dans les rues de Boston.

_Silently I arrive - J'arrive en silence_  
_You don't know I'm alive - Tu ne sais pas que je suis en vie_

_From your head to your toes - De ta tête à tes orteils_  
_I would be there - Je serais là_  
_From your bed to your clothes - De ton lit à tes vêtements_  
_I'm in the air - Je suis dans l'air_

Arrivée devant le bâtiment où habitait Jane, elle douta, effleurant l'idée de rentrer chez elle et de continuer à prendre sur elle, à vivre. Un simple détail la convainquit de ne pas le faire.  
De la fenêtre de l'appartement, n'était visible aucune lumière si ce n'était celle de la télévision. La détective n'avait l'habitude d'éteindre la lumière quand elle regardait la télé que de rares fois avec Maura ou lorsqu'elle se sentait mal.  
La blonde sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Sa meilleure amie avait besoin d'elle.

Des larmes avaient discrètement commencer à couler le long des joues de l'enquêtrice au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte d'à quel point elle était seule. Elle n'aurait pas du repousser sa mère, faire comprendre aux autres qu'elle voulait être seule alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui manquait quelqu'un et à son étonnement ce n'était pas Casey.  
Il lui manquait Maura. Sa meilleure amie. Celle qui la complétait.

_When you think you're alone - Quand tu penses que tu es seule_  
_I'll be down in the hall - Je serais en bas, dans le hall_  
_I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall -Je pourrais voir, si j'étais une mouche sur le mur_  
_What you do in your room - Ce que tu fais dans ta chambre_  
_I could see it all - Je pourrais tout voir_  
_You undress, - Toi te déshabillant,_  
_I wish I was a fly on the wall- Je regrette de ne pas être une mouche sur le mur._

Devant la porte, la blonde hésitait, elle ne savait comment justifier sa présence. Devait-elle trouver un prétexte ? Si oui, lequel ? Comment consoler son amie ?  
Elle avait mal de savoir que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas réciproque mais encore plus de savoir sa meilleure amie en peine. A travers la porte, elle n'entendait que le bruit sourd du match diffusé. Pas de hurlements, de commentaires, de protestations de son amie quant a son déroulement. Elle qui d'habitude était si agitée devant le football était silencieuse.  
Maura frappa à la porte.

_Ever closer, ever nearer - Jamais plus proche, jamais plus loin_  
_When you're looking in the mirror - Quand tu regardes dans le miroir_  
_I would know who you called - Je saurais qui tu as appelé_  
_If I was a fly on the wall... - Si j'étais une mouche sur le mur_

Jane sursauta aux légers coups à la porte. Elle déposa sa bière, essuya d'un poing rageur ses larmes et, maugréant contre celui qui venait la déranger, alla pour ouvrir la porte.  
Secrètement, elle espérait que ca soit sa meilleure amie, ayant grandement besoin de quelqu'un pour lui changer les idées. Elle rejeta bien vite cette idée, son amie était certainement occupée à bien d'autres choses plus passionnantes.  
Elle savait bien que son amie n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à venir si elle le lui avait demandé, seulement, elle ne l'avait pas fait, ayant même lourdement fait comprendre qu'elle ne désirait voir personne. Pas qu'elle en ai réellement l'envie mais elle ne voulait pas que la blonde passe tout son temps à s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait une vie et la détective ne voulait pas empiéter dessus. Son attention revint vers la sortie, ce devait être un voisin venu pour lui demander quelque chose. Au moins, pendant quelques instants elle ne serait plus seule. Seule. C'était ce qu'elle était et elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec un de ses voisins. A vrai dire, une seule personne lui ferait réellement plaisir si elle venait.  
Levant les yeux au ciel pour manifester son mécontentement, elle ouvrit la porte.  
Maura.

_From your head to your toes - De ta tête à tes pieds_  
_I would be there - Je serais là_  
_From your bed to your clothes - De ton lit à tes vêtements_  
_I'm in the air - Je suis dans l'air_  
_When you think you're alone - Quand tu penses que tu es seule_  
_I'll be down in the hall - Je serais en bas, dans le hall_  
_I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall - Je pourrais le voir, si j'étais une mouche au mur_  
_What you do in your room - Ce que tu fais dans ta chambre_  
_I could see it all - Je pourrais tout voir_  
_You undress, - Toi, te déshabillant_  
_I wish I was a fly on the wall - Je regrette de ne pas être une mouche au mur._

Elles se fixèrent un moment. Toutes deux ne savaient que dire. Quittant sa meilleure amie des yeux, Jane se décala, la laissant ainsi entrer dans l'appartement. La première chose que celle-ci vu, fut les bouteilles de bière sur la table basse, se retournant vers la détective, elle vit aussi que celle-ci avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle sentit son cœur se craqueler dans sa poitrine et elle ouvrit les bras. La brune vint s'y réfugier, laissant glisser quelques larmes qui virent se mêler aux cheveux dorés. La légiste se recula quelque peu, sécha du bout des doigts ses larmes et sourit.

**"- Alors, on le regarde ce match ? Je crois bien que ton équipe favorite est en train de se faire battre et largement. "**

Elle l'attira vers le divan et, après un petit rire, la brunette posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
Elles se sentaient bien. Quelques instants plus tard, Jane criait vers la télévision;la défense des Patriot's ayant été largement enfoncée parce qu'un joueur s'était légèrement décalé.  
La blonde regarda son amie, celle-ci allait mieux, c'était visible. Un instant, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle lui faisait l'effet d'un baume. Elle sourit à cette pensée.  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que c'était totalement vrai. Elle était celle qui apaisait Jane, la faisait se sentir mieux, se sentir pleinement complète.  
Elles regardèrent ainsi les playoffs, l'une contre l'autre. L'ambiance était joyeuse, chacune d'elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Le match finit, la détective eut une moue dépitée. L'équipe qu'elle supportait avait perdu. Vers la fin, ils avaient su récupérer des points mais pas assez pour finir vainqueurs. Elle se tourna vers son amie, posa une main sur son bras.

**" - Maur-, pourquoi es-tu venue ? Pas que j'en soi mécontente, au contraire, juste pour savoir. Quelque chose ne va pas ? "**

Maura Isles ne pouvait pas mentir. Ou plutôt, en était incapable. Si elle le faisait, ça se répercutait physiquement et, en plus de la trahir, cela pouvait être assez gênant.  
Cependant, elle pouvait délibérément se permettre d'omettre des détails, tournant ainsi la vérité en sa faveur. Seulement, elle ne le fit pas. Elle fut franche, entièrement.

**" - Je suis venue pour toi."**

La détective haussa un sourcil, sarcastique.

**" - Oh, je pensais que tu étais venue pour Jo...**

**- Non, je veux dire ... "  
**  
Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, ceux-ci semblaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer quand elle plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Cela ne se pouvait. C'était totalement fou. Des flash de la détective et elle, s'embrassant dansèrent devant ses yeux. C'était totalement fou, inconscient, irrationnel mais elle allait le faire, parce que c'était la seule chose qui s'imposait à elle en ce moment.

**" - ... comme ça."**

Elle combla la mince distance qui les séparaient, posant avec douceur ses lèvres contre celle de la détective. Celle-ci sentit un flot de sentiments l'envahir. Des sentiments qu'elle avait longuement repoussés parce qu'ils n'étaient pas justes, conventionnels et qu'ils n'étaient pas partagés.  
Des sentiments qu'elle avait refoulé avant de se tourner vers Casey.  
Elle ne recula pas, faisant glisser sa main jusque sur la joue de la légiste.  
Jane se sentait complète ainsi, toute sa solitude s'était envolée. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était que le baiser qu'elle partageait avec Maura. Si ce n'était la sensation de ses lèvres doucement pressées contre les siennes.

_When you think you're alone - Quand tu penses que tu es seule_  
_I would be there - Je serais là_

* * *

_**Je sais que c'est court et pas génial mais dites moi toujours ce qu'il faudrait améliorer, histoire que je puisse faire mieux et/ou plus à votre convenance ;) En espérant que ça vous aie quand même plu.**_

_**NOTE : Fly on the wall est aussi une expression qui pourrait se traduire par "espion/nne" en français.**_


	2. Show Me Love

**_Ce chapitre est rate M pour cause de... uh, romance :)_**  
**_C'est mon premier vrai M donc bon, je suis certaine que je dois m'améliorer. J'ai essayé que ça ne soit pas "vulgaire" malgré tout, enfin, je me comprends en disant ça._**

La musique qui m'a inspirée est toujours une de t.A.T.u et est " Show Me Love" ( - watch?v=pmy8p3DEhEo )

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux femmes se regardaient. Ce qu'elles avaient ressenti était magique. Un instant, Maura se demanda si elle l'aurait fait si elle ne s'était pas sentie si en détresse en ce moment. Qu'importait, finalement, c'était le résultat qui comptait. Les mains de la détective sur ses avant-bras et ses propres mains sur les siens, la légiste ne pu retenir le magnifique sourire qui éclairait désormais son visage. Rien de tout ça n'avait été prévus dans son esprit, ni le geste qu'elle avait posé, ni la réaction de son amie. Bien sur, elle l'avait mainte fois imaginé, espérant secrètement que cela se passe mais était persuadée que ça ne serait jamais le cas, la brune ayant des sentiments pour le soldat. Maintenant, tout cela n'était plus très important, l'enquêtrice avait répondu à son baiser et elle sentait des larmes de joies monter à ses yeux. Rien n'avait été prévus, son geste avait été totalement incontrôlé et, pour une fois dans ses gestes irréfléchis et impulsifs, les conséquences étaient plus que positives. Elle caressa de ses pouces les bras de son amie. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, recommencer.

_This was an accident, - C'était un accident_  
_Not the kind were sirens sounds - Pas le genre où les sirènes chantent_

Jane sentait encore son cœur battre à toute allure et le sang frapper à ses tempes. Tout les sentiments qu'elle avait mit de côté pour préserver leur amitié revenaient à toute allure. Ils la submergèrent tandis qu'elle ne parvenait à dégager son regard de celui de la blonde. Aucune d'elle ne prononça un mot, ce n'était pas nécessaire. En certains moments, les mots ne suffisent plus. Entre-elles, respiraient les mots qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais dit. La détective songea a parler à son amie mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses craintes et son amour mêlé.  
Tout à coup, les lèvres de Maura furent sur elle. Elle ne sut pas comment, ne l'ayant pas quittée des yeux, mais elle sentit leurs douceurs pressées contre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et, un instant, oublia tout.

_Never even noticed - Je n'ai même jamais remarqué_  
_Were suddenly crumbling. - Que nous nous écroulions soudainement  
_  
Elle s'allongea, sentant le poids de la bonde contre elle. Elle fit remonter ses mains dans les cheveux dorés tandis que l'autre jeune femme posait les siennes sur ses hanches. Dans leurs corps pulsait une chaleur familière mais qu'aucune d'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avec une autre femme. La légiste entrouvrit les lèvres à la demande de la brune et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se lièrent en de douces caresses. Toutes deux ne purent retenir un léger gémissement à cette sensation. Leurs sentiments étaient purs, exempt de mensonges, de manipulation ou d'intérêts quelconques.

_Tell me how you've never felt, - Dis moi comment tu ne t'es jamais sentie_  
_delicate or innocent, - Délicate ou innocente_  
_Do you still have doubts - As-tu toujours des doutes_  
_That us having faith makes any sense. - Que notre confiance aie un sens._

Jane recula, reprenant son souffle. Elle sentait tout ses doutes, toutes ses peurs revenir dans le but de la noyer. Elle se tendit, et si leur amitié ne résistait pas à tout çà ? Et si tout cela ne leur apportait rien si ce n'était que de la peine et de la solitude ?  
Bien sur, elle aimait Maura. Ça lui apparaissait désormais comme une évidence qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier mais mettre en jeux leurs liens qui lui étaient si précieux, elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir le courage. La blonde vit le doute naitre dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long du bras de celle-ci avant de poser sa main sur sa joue, rassurante. Elle s'approcha, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille d'apaisantes paroles.

_Tell me nothing ever counts - Dis-moi que plus rien ne compte_  
_Lashing out or breaking down - cinglant ou cassant_  
_Still somebody loses 'cause -Il y a toujours un perdant_  
_There's no way to turn around - Parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de l'éviter_

Jane Rizzoli n'était pas une froussarde.  
Sous elle, la légiste sentit le corps de son amie se détendre. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder à nouveau, dévorant du regard ce qu'elle avait tant espéré, tant aimé. Les soirées à pleurer, les journées à se contenir. Tout cela parce qu'elle ne pensait que rien de ce qu'elle ressentait n'était réciproque. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes sur le fait que toutes deux s'aimaient. La blonde savait bien que la détective craignait quelque peu ce qu'il se passait et elle comprenait. Elle, avait eu le temps d'y songer pendant des semaines tandis que pour son amie, tout était comme nouveau. Son but n'était pas de l'effrayer mais juste de lui montrer tout l'amour qui palpitait en elle et elle comptait bien et correctement le faire.

_Staring at your photograph- En fixant ta photo_  
_Everything now in the past- Maintenant tout fait partie du passé_  
_Never felt so lonely I- Je ne me suis jamais sentie si seule_  
_Wish that you could show me love- J'espérais que tu puisses me montrer l'amour_

Jane rapprocha le corps de son amie contre elle dans une étreinte puissante. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec elle. Un fin sourire , elle reprit les lèvres de la blonde, plus passionnément, prenant désormais le dessus sur leur échange. Elle se redressa et allongea son amie sur le divan sans pour autant rompre leur baiser. Elle laissa courir ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci, puis, déposant une jambe au sol pour conserver son équilibre, elle remonta quelque peu, plaçant son genou entre les jambes fines de la légiste. Contre sa peau dénudée du fait de son short, elle sentit tout l'effet qu'elle avait sur celle-ci. Elle se redressa pour la voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure et sentit le désir l'envahir totalement. Elle engloba un des ses sein d'une main, le sentant dur de désir à travers le tissu et entreprit de remonter légèrement la jupe de Maura de l'autre, glissant sa main sur sa cuisse et reprenant sa bouche en un baiser enflammé. Le corps de la blonde s'arqua de désir tandis qu'un gémissement glissait hors de sa bouche quand elle sentit une main de son amie passer sous sa blouse pour aller taquiner son soutien-gorge.  
Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de celle-ci, plaça une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir encore leur baiser et fit glisser l'autre sur sa colonne.  
Jane grogna et elle souleva son amie, qui hoqueta sentant ses deux mains prendre ses fesses pour la soutenir. Ne cessant pas de l'embrasser, elle se dirigea vers la chambre tandis que la légiste, éperdue de désir et de passion, ne pouvait empêcher son bassin de légèrement onduler contre celle-ci. La détective ne pouvant plus attendre, plaqua son amie contre la porte de sa chambre, retenant le corps de celle-ci avec son poids. Elle fit glisser ses mains sous la blouse de celle-ci et la lui retira. D'un geste presque professionnel, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, admirant quelques secondes la magnifique poitrine avant de fondre dessus , emprisonnant un des tétons tendus de désir de sa bouche. Elle sentit le corps de son amie s'agiter un peu plus contre elle quand elle se mit à taquiner le petit bout de chair de sa langue, caressant son jumeau de son pouce.  
**"- Jane..."** murmura la blonde.

_Show me Love, Show me Love, - Montre -moi l'amour, monte-moi l'amour_  
_Show me Love, Till you open the door. - Montre-moi l'amour, jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la porte._

La détective plaça une main dans le dos de la blonde, l'attirant à nouveau contre elle pour ouvrir la porte de l'autre. Elle déposa délicatement celle-ci sur le lit et recula quelque peu indécise avant de croiser son regard. Amour. Amour sincère et désir. Désir. Elles se sourirent avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. Maura glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de la brune et le lui retira. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci, elle la regarda. L'enquêtrice hocha doucement la tête. La légiste n'avait pas besoin de plus, elle fit glisser ses mains, détacha le soutien sportif de celle-ci avant de laisser ses doigts s'arrêter sur ses hanches.

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, - Montre-moi l'amour, montre-moi l'amour, montre-moi l'amour_  
_Show me Love, Till it's inside my pores. - Montre-moi l'amour, jusqu'à ce que ça soit dans mes pores._

D'un geste souple, elle fit rouler Jane sous elle et pressa son corps contre celui, chaud, de celle-ci. Leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, leurs seins libres se rencontrant les firent frissonner. Elle plaça de légers baiser dans la nuque de celle-ci, s'attardant sur ses points sensibles, les suçotant légèrement avant d'entamer une descente lente mais certaine vers la poitrine de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle embrassa l'orée de celle-ci, avant de tracer un court sillon pour s'arrêter entre les seins de la détective. Celle-ci grogna quand elle sentit ces douces lèvres se détacher de sa peau et elle tenta de capter le regard de son amie. La blonde eut un air malin avant de délicatement happer une des tétons de sa bouche. Elle joua avec de sa langue faisant s'arquer, malgré elle, de désir la brune. D'une main, elle caressait l'autre sein de celle-ci, tandis que l'autre déboutonnait rapidement son short, avant de le faire glisser contre les jambes musclées. Jane eut un spasme et reprit le dessus sur la blonde, la replaçant sous elle.  
Son short descendu jusqu'à sa taille, elle entreprit de l'ôter, n'ayant ainsi plus que sur elle son boxer qu'elle gardait habituellement pour dormir avant de retirer rapidement la jupe de la légiste d'un geste impatient.

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, - Montre-moi l'amour,montre-moi l'amour,montre-moi l'amour_  
_Show me Love, Show me Love, Till im screaming for more. -Montre-moi l'amour,montre-moi l'amour, jusqu'à ce que je crie pour plus_

Le regard désormais totalement noir, elle fit glisser ses mains entre les cuisses de la blonde avant de remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche. Elle remonta doucement vers son intimité, avec une lenteur calculée sentant que ,sous ses lèvres, la légiste ne parvenait plus à se contenir.  
**" - Jane..."** gémit-elle. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, y vit des yeux bruns-verts assombris par un désir sans nom. Elle sourit avant de reprendre sa douce torture. La façon dont Maura prononçait son prénom dans son excitation la rendait dingue. Ne sachant elle non plus, plus se retenir, elle fit glisser le sous vêtement avant de le laisser tomber au sol et embrassa l'intimité de la blonde. Celle-ci ne pu retenir un lourd gémissement et ses mains filèrent dans les cheveux sombres, la pressant de continuer.

_Random acts of mindlessness, - Actes hasardeux d'inconscience_  
_common place occurrences, - Évènements ordinaires_  
_Chances of surprises, - Chances de surprises_  
_another state of consciousness' - Un autre état de conscience._

Jane fit jouer sa langue sur la boule de désir de la blonde avant de l'attraper du bout de ses lèvres pour la sucer doucement. A ce moment, la légiste hoqueta et s'arqua, ses mains pressant la tête de son amie pour que celle-ci accélère. La brune prenait son temps, savourant les sensations qui naissaient en elle, savourant que le gout qu'avait son amie.  
Elle se mit à sucer plus fort ce petit bout de chair, le faisant rouler sous sa langue. Maura ne retenait plus ses gémissements sous les vagues de plaisir se diffusant dans son corps.  
**"- Jane... S'il...S'il te plait..."**  
La détective se redressa avant d'aller embrasser celle qui lui faisait tourner la tête.  
La blonde sentit contre ses lèvres, sa propre humidité, décuplant ainsi son excitation.  
Elle attrapa la main de Jane, leurs doigts s'entremêlant tandis que l'autre main de celle-ci venait de se poser sur son intimité.

_Girls and girls but you're the one - Filles et filles mais t'es la seule._

La blonde eut un petit cri quand le doigt de la détective entra en elle. Celle-ci sourit quand elle sentit celle-ci accorder les mouvements de son bassin sur celui-de sa main. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de celle-ci sur son épaule, Maura tentant, en vain, d'y étouffer ses gémissements de plus en plus prononcés. Elle serra un peu plus ses doigts entremêlés dans ceux de la brune et son autre main, vint se poser sur les fesses de celle-ci afin d'accentuer encore les mouvements qu'exécutaient sa main.  
**" - Plus..."** fut le seul mot qu'elle parvint à articuler tant son souffle était entrecoupé. Jane rit doucement, avant d'insérer un deuxième doigt en son amante. Celle-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous la vague de plaisir qui irradiait de son bas-ventre. Elle était proche, si proche. La détective le sentit et dénouant sa main des doigts de la blonde, vint caresser délicatement les seins de celle-ci avant de raffermir la prise qu'elle avait sur eux. Le corps de Maura s'arqua fortement sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui la frappa.

**" - Jane !** "

_Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want.- Montre-moi l'amour, montre-moi l'amour, donne-moi tout ce que je veux._  
_Show me Love, Show me Love, till im screaming for more -Montre-moi l'amour, montre-moi l'amour, jusqu'à ce que je crie pour plus._

Devant ses yeux, dansaient des étoiles. Une multitudes d'étoiles. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. Elle flottait dans un autre monde. Un monde où plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était tout l'Amour qu'elle ressentait pour Jane. Cet Amour qui la guidait vers de plus beaux jours. Elle ne se sentirait jamais plus aussi seule, ne devrait jamais plus retenir ses gestes. Elle pourrait être elle, totalement. Elles pourraient être elles.  
Quand la légiste reprit lentement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle rencontra le regard de son amie qui s'était placée sur son flanc droit, la tête soutenue par son coude, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
Maura posa un tendre baiser sur celles-ci, laissant s'échapper un murmure.

**" - Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, Maur' "**

_Show me Love... - Montre-moi l'Amour..._

* * *

_**Je continue ?**  
_


	3. When the Sun shines

_**J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour updater cette histoire et je m'en excuse.  
Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire mais je vais préciser certaines petites choses.**_  
_**Premièrement, j'ai bien conscience que Purple est bien plus élaborée que celle-ci. Il faut que vous sachiez que cette courte petite histoire est là plus pour me détendre qu'autre chose. Ce sont de petites idées qui me trottent en tête puisque l'autre fic est dans une phase assez triste, que j'ai des projets pour une troisième fic qui, elle, est encore plus triste et que j'ai cette tendance à me sentir un peu comme dans mes histoires donc j'ai parfois besoin d'écrire des trucs joyeux. Donc ici, c'est du "deux-jet" ; en gros, j'écris directement mon idée puis je la retravaille une fois alors que pour les deux autres fictions, chaque scène est travaillée du mieux que je peux faire sans beta et réécrite plusieurs fois avant d'être copiées sur le site. D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre de Purple ne devrait pas trop tarder.**_  
_**Je m'excuse donc de l'aspect un peu brouillon/désordonné de cette fic. Je m'excuse aussi pour les temps d'attente : je me sens super créative mais je n'ai que peu de temps pour le moment, ayant des semaines assez chargées. J'écris dès que je peux donc vous pouvez continuer à m'envoyer vos suggestions, idées, envies,ect... Je ne vous oublie pas, j'ai juste légèrement moins de temps ces jours-ci mais je continue d'écrire dès que je peux et je vous lis toujours avec autant de plaisir, vos encouragements me stimulent toujours autant et je continue mes divers projets suites à vos "demandes" (Certaines me font d'ailleurs sourire.).**_  
_**Je m'excuse sincèrement de l'attente, j'espère avoir plus de temps.**_

_**Bref. Revenons à l'histoire. Ce chapitre est M aussi pour la même raison que le précédent.**_  
_**Le prochain (si prochain est) ne le sera pas, par contre .**_

_**Encore désolée, en espérant que cela vous plaira tout de même.**_

* * *

Maura soupira d'aise. Elle était bien dans son lit, se sentait reposée et heureuse. Les rayons du Soleil baignaient son visage et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et elle nota qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Dans son dos, elle sentit un corps chaud doucement respirer et elle se remémora la soirée de la veille.  
Un fin sourire illumina son visage quand elle se retourna pour admirer celle avec qui elle partageait le lit. Jane était encore endormie et semblait paisible. Sa respiration était posée, son visage détendu. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ainsi endormie, les murs que dressait son amie pour se protéger des autres, et d'elle-même, semblaient avoir disparus. Elle ne semblait en rien plus faible ainsi, comme elle tendait à le croire et la jeune femme se promit de faire en sorte que la brunette laisse tomber ses barrières plus souvent. Elle était si_ belle_.  
Avec douceur, elle s'approcha de la détective, fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue avant de jouer avec ses cheveux sombres. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher. Elle fit courir sa main sous la couverture pour la poser sur la hanche de la détective tandis qu'elle continuait de se demander comment elle avait pu attendre si longtemps avant de s'éveiller aux côtés d'une femme aussi magnifique. Celle-ci, s'éveilla lentement, sentant un souffle chaud sur son visage. La première chose qu'elle vit fut deux yeux bruns-verts et dès cet instant, elle sut que jamais plus elle ne voudrait s'éveiller sans les voir.  
Elle enlaça la taille de son amie, l'attira contre-elle, enfouissant son visage dans ces cheveux dorés aux reflets légèrement roux dus aux rayons matinaux du Soleil.  
**" - Hey..."** murmura-t-elle près de l'oreille de celle-ci.  
La blonde recula sa tête pour plonger son regard dans celle qu'elle aimait. Ce qu'elle y vit, lui coupa le souffle. De l'amour pur. Un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle s'approcha pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Jane.  
**" - Ce n'était pas un rêve alors..."** Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la détective, écoutant son cœur battre tandis que sa main traçait de petits cercles sur la taille de celle-ci.  
La brunette rit doucement.  
**"- Non, Maur', certainement pas."**  
Elles restèrent encore un instant l'une contre l'autre, à se délecter de la sensation de la peau de l'autre contre la sienne. Toutes deux se rappelaient de leur nuit passée ensemble, leurs corps aussi. Elles devraient surement se lever à un moment ou à un autre pour se rendre au travail mais aucune d'elle ne semblait esquisser le moindre mouvement pour. Jane soupira doucement, elle savait qu'elles ne pourraient pas rester la journée ainsi. D'un geste vif, l'enquêtrice attrapa un t-shirt trainant au sol et se redressant doucement, elle l'enfila et sortit du lit après avoir posé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Maura. Elle sourit quand elle vit celle-ci se redresser à la recherche de ses propres vêtements.

**"- Ne bouge pas. Je vais préparer le déjeuner."**

Elle croisa le regard incrédule de la blonde qui savait pertinemment comme elle n'aimait pas cuisiner et comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait fait, cela avait été désastreux. La blonde ne pu retenir un petit rire et Jane fit mine d'être vexée avant de rire elle aussi et de sortir de la chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine.  
La légiste s'étira, regarda quelques instants au dehors. Il faisait un temps magnifique tout comme cette journée promettait de l'être aussi.  
Après une courte méditation comme elle appréciait de le faire au réveil, elle enfila un des t-shirt de sa meilleure amie. Elle sourit. Il avait l'odeur de Jane et Dieu savait comme elle aimait cette odeur. Les yeux pleins de bonheur, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour trouver la propriétaire du vêtement qu'elle portait en train de s'affairer à la cuisson de bacon.  
Quand celle-ci la vit, elle eut un hochement de tête de désapprobation. Elle aimait bien les déjeuners au lit. La blonde prit un air innocent avant de lui faire signe qu'elle venait juste aider. Elles rirent. La détective nota alors que son amie portait un de ses t-shirts et s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque quand celle-ci la prit de court.

**"- Jane, tu sais bien que le bacon est quelque chose de très gras et en manger au déjeuner ainsi alors tu ne vas pas fai...**

**- C'est pour cela que je t'ai pris des céréales aux trucs bons pour la santé."**

Elle agita un paquet de muesli, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Maura souffla doucement et secoua la tête avec un petit rire avant d'aller enlacer par derrière celle-ci et embrasser sa nuque.

**" - Quand l'as-tu acheté ? "**

Un main sur celles, liées sur son ventre, de sa meilleure amie, la détective fit glisser de son autre main, experte, les morceaux de bacon dans une assiette. Elle approcha celle-ci de son nez, eut un grognement de satisfaction et se tournant légèrement pour regarder sa compagne, eut un sourire triomphant. Ils étaient juste parfaits ; ni trop cuits, ni trop peu.  
Avec une voix pleine de malice, elle taquina son amie.

**"- Oh, je ne sais plus, j'en gardais au cas où. Je suis meilleure cuisinière et plus prévoyante que tu ne sembles le croire..."**

Elle plongea son regard dans celui bruns-verts et ria avant d'aller taquiner le nez de la blonde avec le sien.  
Celle-ci en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jane en un baiser chaste.  
Cette dernière posa l'assiette plus loin, se tourna, avant de reprendre les lèvres de la légiste et de laisser glisser ses mains sur sa taille afin de l'attirer contre elle. La blonde entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se battirent dans une lutte pour la dominance.D'un mouvement souple, la détective inversa leur position, pressant son corps contre le sien. Elles étaient attirées l'une par l'autre comme des aimants. En ce moment, aucune d'elle n'aurait pu s'écarter du corps de l'autre tellement il était désiré. Elle sentit les mains de la détective la soulever et l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Ses mains coururent vers la nuque de Jane, intensifiant ainsi leur baiser. Le désir parcourut leur deux corps tel un courant électrique et Maura gémit quand la main de la brunette remonta lentement de son genou vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Ses mains quittèrent la nuque de celle-ci pour venir se placer sur sa poitrine. Malgré le t-shirt que portait l'enquêtrice, la jeune femme pouvait sentir comme ils étaient pleins de désirs. Elle les caressa doucement, joua de ses pouces sur les tétons, augmentant ainsi l'excitation de sa compagne. Celle-ci plaça la paume de sa main sur son intimité, la regarda fermer brièvement les yeux et écouta son souffle devenir entrecoupé en prévision de la suite. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tentant de retenir ses gémissements. Jane recula, un sourire taquin plaqué sur le visage quand elle fit glisser l'autre de ses mains sous le t-shirt de la blonde. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tout deux étaient désormais totalement assombris par leurs pupilles dilatées d'excitation. Elle s'arqua malgré elle quand elle sentit qu'on lui retirait son t-shirt et qu'une bouche emprisonnait un de ses seins. Jane eut un sourire coquin et, du bout des doigts, se mit à torturer le point sensible entre les jambes de la légiste.  
Celle-ci ondula du bassin, cherchant plus de contact, avant d'attirer celle-ci dans un baiser passionné, plaçant une main sur sa hanche, cherchant à la faire se rapprocher le plus possible.  
La brunette rit doucement à la perte de contrôle de son amie avant d'accentuer quelque peu la pression exercée par ses doigts.

**"- Ja... Jane. Arrête de jouer..."** souffla-t-elle entre ses gémissements de plus en plus lourds.

La concernée recula soudainement, un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur le visage et dans un fou rire à la vue de l'air plus que frustré de sa compagne, elle s'enfuit vers la chambre.  
Maura cligna des yeux, incrédule, soupira quand elle comprit que sa compagne était définitivement en train de jouer, avant de la suivre à toute vitesse, son corps brulant de désir. Elle ouvrit vivement la porte, vit celle qu'elle convoitait et d'un pas vif alla la rejoindre au lit.

" **- Eh bien, docteur Isles, je pensais que vous aviez un peu plus de retenue que ça. "** la taquina l'autre jeune femme, son impossible sourire, signé Rizzoli, sur le visage.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir une autre moquerie, elle fut silençée par une bouche contre la sienne et des mains glissant de ses hanches pour directement se placer entre ses cuisses. Elle hoqueta de surprise avant de refermer les bras sur le corps chaud contre elle.  
La blonde releva la tête et eut un sourire aussi taquin que celui de son amie

**"- Eh bien, détective, on se laisse silencer ainsi ? Où est donc passée l'enquêtrice implacable que vous êtes ? "**

Elle rirent avant de reprendre leurs lèvres. La brunette laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de l'autre jeune femme, remontant la couverture sur elles par la même occasion pour qu'elles ne prennent pas froid. Leurs gestes étaient devenus plus lents. Non pas qu'elles n'étaient plus excitées, au contraire, leurs corps brulaient de désir mais parce que chacun de leurs mouvements étaient empreint de tendresse. Elles n'étaient pas juste en train d'avoir du simple sexe, celui qu'on a pour assouvir son propre désir. Non, elles faisaient l'Amour. Celui où l'autre passe avant, où chaque geste fait est avant tout pour l'autre et non pour soi. Les doigts de la blondinette titillèrent l'entre-jambe de l'autre femme, cajolant les points sensibles, se délectant du plaisir provoqué chez l'autre. Jane avait lentement laissé glisser une de ses mains sur la cuisse de la blonde tandis que l'autre englobait un de ses sein et le caressait. Aucune d'elle ne rompait leur baiser. Il était plein d'amour, plein de désir, plein de tendresse. Tantôt doux, tantôt brusque, il était la promesse de journées passées ensembles. Ensembles. Non plus uniquement comme meilleures amies mais comme compagnes.  
Elles s'étaient trouvées et maintenant, tout ces gestes leur semblaient naturels. Tout cela était juste ce qu'elles avaient à faire, était ce qu'elles désiraient l'une pour l'autre. Perdues dans l'odeur, la douceur et les caresses de l'autre, elle n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

**"- Oh mon Dieu ! Désolée... Je, je ne savais pas !"**

Maura roula sur le côté, cachant ses courbes à l'aide de la couverture tandis que la détective se redressait brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

**" - Ma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et bordel, frappes avant d'entrer !"** dit-elle brusquement.

**"- Langage, Jane."**

D'un geste impétueux de la main, elle fit signe à son amie de se taire. Elle attrapa son t-shirt ainsi qu'un autre qui trainait à portée de main et le lui tendit, l'invitant à se couvrir.

**"- Frost m'a indiqué que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, j'ai appelé Maura et comme elle n'a pas décroché, je me suis inquiétée et je suis venue." **répondit rapidement la mère sous le regard incendiaire qui lui était lancé par l'auteure de la question.

Dans leur passion, elles n'avaient pas entendus le portable sonner et la légiste avait laissé le sien chez elle, étant partie dans une relative précipitation. Jane soupira avant d'enfiler elle aussi son t-shirt et de se lever pour se rendre vers la salle de bain après avoir rapidement regardé le sms que son collègue lui avait envoyé puisqu'elle ne décrochait pas.  
Elle fut arrêté par sa mère.

**" - Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Oh je suis contente, vraiment, j'attendais ce moment, il vous en a fallu du temps ! Il va falloir fêter ça.."**

L'excitation dans sa voix mourut à la fin de sa phrase quand elle croisa le regard mauvais de sa fille. La blonde laissa filer un petit rire. Angela pouvait être si extravagante parfois et bien que ça déplaise à sa meilleure amie, ça la faisait souvent bien rire.

**"- Oh, je suis arrivée juste au mauvais moment c'est ça ? Vous étiez en train de f...**

**- Aucune chance que j'en parle avec toi, Ma'. "**

La mère ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de finir par se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de l'intimité de sa fille. Elle hocha la tête, s'avança pour faire un rapide câlin à sa petite chérie qui, comme à son habitude, se dégagea rapidement et elle enlaça la blonde, lui murmura toute la joie qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée qu'elles se soient enfin trouvées.

**" - Je vais vous attendre dans la cuisine, les filles."** dit-elle gentiment, en quittant la pièce.

Jane roula des yeux avant de soupirer et de laisser retomber ses épaules.  
Au sol, elle vit la chemise et la jupe de son amie chiffonnées, il leur faudrait passer chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Connaissant son amie, elle ouvrit une de ses armoires à la recherche d'une tenue qui pourrait lui convenir en attendant qu'elles arrivent à son domicile, sachant qu'elle risquait de ne pas aimer de devoir mettre des vêtements froissés. La détective laissa son choix se porter sur un pantalon quelque peu serré qu'elle n'avait mit que quelques fois ainsi qu'une chemise blanche qu'elle n'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais porté. Elle les tendit à la blonde qui lui sourit, reconnaissante. Après un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, Jane fila à la salle de bain s'apprêter, tenant à laisser un peu d'intimité à son amie.  
A son retour, celle-ci était assise sur le bords du lit. Les vêtements de la détective lui seyaient à merveille et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser, quelques instants, son regard glisser sur les courbes mises en valeur avant de remonter vers les yeux de sa dulcinée.  
Ceux-ci étaient , à nouveau, assombris et elle s'approcha, glissant son bras autour de la taille de l'enquêtrice avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, mordant légèrement l'inférieure au passage. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres sentit ceux-ci se dresser à l'arrière de sa nuque quand elle referma ses bras sur le corps contre elle et de le presser jusqu'à le forcer à reculer lentement. La blonde sentit le bord du lit contre ses mollets et s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber dessus quand elles furent ramenées à la réalité par la voix d'Angela criant afin de savoir si elles comptaient prendre le temps de déjeuner avant d'aller travailler. Elles se séparèrent et eurent un soupir de frustration avant de sortir de la pièce.

Peu avant de rejoindre la matriarche, Maura laissa glisser ses doigts et entremêla ceux-ci avec ceux de Jane. Elles s'approchèrent un sourire heureux plaqué sur le visage.


	4. Show you a few things

La légiste se dirigea pour prendre sa voiture mais fut arrêtée par Jane lui tenant le bras et l'attirant vers sa voiture. Toutes deux installées, elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant que la détective ne se résolu à démarrer la voiture. Les yeux sur la route, elle sentait le regard de son amie sur elle et sourit. Avec un clin d'œil et une voix maligne, elle lui signala qu'elle la ramènerait ce soir parce que le covoiturage était plus écologique. Rapidement, elles furent chez la blondinette et, pour une fois, celle-ci ne prit pas trop de temps à se changer. Au retour de celle-ci dans l'auto, la jeune femme au cheveux sombres le lui fit remarquer, sarcastique. Elles rirent, Maura alluma la radio et elles démarrèrent.

_Going out so hot, just like an oven - Tu es tellement chaude, juste comme un four_  
_And aww, burned myself I just had to touch it - Et aww, je me suis brûlé mais je devais te toucher_  
_But it's so fire, and it's all mine - Tu es tellement sexy et tout ça est à moi._

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres gloussa. Le hasard fait bien les choses, parfois. Au feu rouge, elle risqua un regard vers la blonde et croisa son regard brulant. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage de celle-ci, s'arrêtèrent sur sa lèvre qu'elle mordait avant de redescendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle ferma brièvement les paupières et reporta son attention sur la route. A ses oreilles parvint la respiration quelque peu saccadée de la légiste et elle serra ses mains sur son volant. De sa main droite, elle changea de vitesse, ralentissant à la vue des voitures arrêtées. La circulation à Boston était catastrophique. Les voitures avançaient au ralentis et la chaleur dans l'habitacle de son auto semblait monter au fur et à mesure que les paroles filaient des haut-parleurs.

_"Now we're in the swing of love - Maintenant nous sommes envoutés par l'amour_  
_Let me show you a few things - Laisse-moi te montrer certaines choses_  
_Show you a few things about love - Te montrer certaines à propos de l'amour."_

La main de la détective vint se poser sur le genou de Maura, ses doigts y traçant de petits cercle. Elle gardait le regard concentré sur la route, les voitures avançaient puis s'arrêtaient à un rythme irrégulier. Le bout de ses doigts remonta vers la couture du jean qu'elles étaient parties chercher, faisant comme de petits pas sur la cuisse de la blonde. Elle les fit glisser jusqu'à son genou, qu'elle massa quelques secondes. Recommença. Laissant ses doigts se rendre plus loin à chaque voyages. Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand elle entendit la respiration de son amie devenir plus saccadée. Celle-ci posa sa main sur la sienne, la faisant glisser vers la où elle la désirait le plus mais l'enquêtrice retira sa main, la posa sur le levier de vitesse et un rire fila entre ses lèvres quand elle intercepta le regard noir de l'autre jeune femme. D'un geste innocent, elle lui montra la route qui s'était dégagée, tout en éteignant la radio. L'automobile prit de la vitesse. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes du poste. Maura hoqueta quand elle sentit soudainement une main faire pression sur la couture de son pantalon et exécuter de légers mouvements. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration, fermant les yeux et mordant sa lèvre afin de retenir le gémissement qui tentait de s'en échapper. La pression sur son entrejambe se fit plus forte, elle émit un léger bruit et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les côtés de son siège.

**" -Oh, Jane..."**

Celle-ci quitta brièvement la route des yeux pour lui adresser l'air le plus innocent mais quand ses yeux délaissèrent son amie, un sourire -signé Rizzoli- vint éclairer son visage. La légiste laissa retomber sa tête sur l'appui-tête, retenant de justesse sa main avant que celle-ci ne vienne guider celle qui la torturait doucement. Une plus forte pression suivie d'un mouvement habile firent qu'un lourd gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
La détective frémit. Définitivement, elle adorait ce son. Au détour d'une rue calme, elle tourna rapidement, faisant se redresser d'étonnement son amie et stoppa dans un parking désert. La voiture arrêtée, elle emprisonna les lèvres de celle-ci des siennes, l'empêchant ainsi de protester et fit courir son autre main sous son t-shirt.

**" - On- On nous... attends..."**

Maura était pantelante, sa respiration entrecoupée de gémissements. Elle sentit la langue de l'autre femme caresser ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle autorisa, l'entrouvrant quelque peu. Elles se perdirent dans cette étreinte de longues minutes. Au prix d'un effort sur elle-même, la blonde fit reculer la détective dont les yeux étaient devenus si sombres qu'on en distinguait presque plus la pupille et insista. Celle-ci soupira profondément, lui vola un dernier baiser enflammé et se réinstalla sur son siège avant de faire redémarrer l'auto.

Arrivées au commissariat, elles se séparèrent, l'une descendant à la morgue, l'autre rejoignant ses collègues qui la regardaient l'air moqueur. Elle leur présenta un regard dur, les défiant de lui poser la moindre question, avant d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient comme affaire et ce qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé et découvert.  
Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à réunir leurs pistes et à les vérifier quand soudain, le détective à la peau nuit, regarda sa partenaire l'air taquin. Il avait été patient, avait attendu que le plus gros de leurs recherches soient faites mais là, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, la tentation était trop forte.

**"- Dites-nous, _détective_ Rizzoli, pourquoi êtes-vous arrivée en retard ce matin et accompagnée du docteur Isles, tout aussi en retard que vous ? "**

Son interlocutrice ouvrit la bouche en un hoquet de stupeur. Leur plus vieux collègue s'approcha, les yeux tout aussi rieurs que son camarade. Elles n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Sa mère était au courant parce qu'elle les avaient surprises mais elle ne savait pas si la légiste voulait que ça se sache tout de suite malgré tout et comment elle voulait l'annoncer. Pour sa part, elle ne voulait pas cacher leur relation, réellement heureuse qu'elles se soient enfin trouvées mais qu'en était-il de son amie ?  
Par chance, celle-ci arriva, un dossier à la main et, à la vue de l'air des deux hommes fixant désormais leur collègue médusée, son génie de cerveau comprit instantanément la situation. Un discret sourire au lèvre, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme. Un éclat passa dans son regard et un rire fila de ses lèvres quand elle sentit la détective sous celle-ci hoqueter de stupeur. La détective fut dans un premier temps tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas mais, l'étonnement passé, elle posa sa main sur la hanche de la légiste. Sur leur côté, elles virent du coin de l'œil la paume de la main de Frost s'écraser dans celle ,tendue, de Korsak. Le baiser fut bref, mais sitôt celui-ci terminé, une voix rauque murmura tendrement aux cheveux dorés.

**"- Je suppose que je peux te désigner comme ma petite amie, maintenant. "**

* * *

_**Je sais, c'est très court mais, pour me faire pardonner, le prochain chapitre de "Purple" est pour demain et je prévois peut-être un prochain chapitre pour cette histoire-ci qui paraitra bientôt.**_  
_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, idées et conseils. Je suis preneuse, cette mini-fic étant vraiment là pour me changer les idées et vous faire plaisir.**_


	5. Smile

Avec un clin d'œil, la blonde déposa le dossier dans les mains de la détective. Elles restèrent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux, un fin sourire aux lèvres. A travers ce regard partagé passaient des mots dont les personnes les entourant ne pouvaient que tenter d'en percevoir l'intensité. Quoi que la réalité devait être bien plus forte que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et, sursautant, elles quittèrent les yeux de l'autre. Elles se tournèrent pour voir Frost, les sourcils relevés, un sourire incrédule plaqué sur le visage. La détective haussa les épaules, tentant vainement de ne pas rougir. La légiste, elle, eut un rire cristallin et un dernier regard pour sa _petite amie_ avant de quitter la pièce comme si de rien était. Cependant, l'enquêtrice jurerait que son déhanché était plus prononcé qu'habituellement. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, suivant du regard la jeune femme puis s'assit à son bureau afin de lire le dossier, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Maura ne l'avait pas embrassée au milieu du bureau, comme si ses joues ne la brulaient pas, comme si elle ne mourrait pas d'envie d'aller la rejoindre, comme si elle ne sentait tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait soudainement cascader dans ses veines, enflammer son corps, stopper son cœur avant de le faire battre à un rythme effréné. Dans son dos, un éclat de voix se fit entendre et elle se tourna.

**"- Bordel, Frost, je savais que j'aurais pas du parier avec toi !**

**- Eh ouais, que veux-tu. Je suis ès spécialiste de la drague et de tout ce qui va avec..."**

Sa main était tendue et celle de l'ainé vint s'y écraser brutalement, y déposant par la même occasion plusieurs billets. L'homme noir hocha la tête plusieurs fois alors qu'il refermait sa main sur l'argent. Les yeux de la détective s'exorbitèrent alors qu'elle se leva et marcha vers eux. Elle les regarda de la tête aux pieds, l'air incrédule avant que son visage ne se durcisse.

**" - C'est quoi _ça_ ?**

**- Eh bien ...heu. On a ... peut-être fait, uh, un pari sur la durée que vous alliez mettre pour... heu, vous mettre ensemble."**

Il ferma les yeux et crispa brièvement son visage, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible tandis que son collègue reculait lentement et le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait. La jeune femme posa ses mais sur ses hanches et leur darda un regard de défi. Sa voix se fit suintante, poison. Cependant, les deux hommes jureraient presque y sentir une pointe d'amusement.  
**  
" - Je veux ma part.**

**- Je, uh... Quoi ?**

**- Vous avez parié sur moi, je veux mon pourcentage. Maintenant. "**

Les yeux de l'agent à la peau nuit s'agrandirent et il se mis à jouer avec les billets dans ses mains. _Oh la garce_. Sa collègue avait l'air de trouver ça plus amusant qu'autre chose mais son instinct lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de faire ce qu'elle lui disait.

**" - Quel pourcentage veux-tu ?**

**- La totalité.**

**- La totali...quoi ?**

**- La totalité."**

L'ainé éclata de rire avant de retourner à son bureau tandis que Frost tendait les billets à sa partenaire. Cette-ci eut un sourire sadique et lui tendit un billet qu'elle agita devant son visage, lui disant que dans sa grande bonté, elle lui faisait l'aumône. Celui-ci pouffa et grogna en même temps alors qu'elle éclatait de rire avant de rejoindre son bureau pour continuer les recherches sur leur suspect. Elle s'installa, elle aussi, à son bureau, et prit le dossier que lui avait apporté Maura. _Maura_. Son esprit ne faisait repasser en boucle les évènements des dernières heures et un frisson parcouru son échine.  
Elle replaça ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles, tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. N'y parvint pas. Recommença. Ne comprit pas la signification des mots mit ensembles sur le papier. Relu le papier. Constata que la plupart des termes lui étaient inconnus. Redressa la tête, soupira et appela ses collègues pour qu'ils viennent l'éclairer. Ils ne purent pas l'aider. Les regardant retourner à leurs bureau, elle se sourit à elle-même. _Elle l'avait fait exprès._ La légiste savait bien qu'ils ne comprendraient pas ces termes scientifiques, ne les ayant jamais apprit. Elle se leva, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, songeant oh combien la vie allait être amusante la blonde à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de son amie, vit du coin de l'œil les velux fermés et haussa un sourcil. Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, elle sentit des mains la pousser en arrière, son dos heurter la porte et le bruit d'une clef tournant dans sa serrure.

**" - Tu l'as fait exprès..."**

Des lèvres venant s'écraser sur les siennes interrompirent son reproche faussement fâché. Son corps répondit immédiatement à la pression exercée par l'autre le pressant contre la porte et elle laissa tomber le dossier au sol pour glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés. Les feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol mais aucune des deux femmes ne semblait s'en soucier. Les mains de la légiste virent se poser sur ses hanches avant de se glisser sous le t-shirt de la brune et de l'enlacer. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de la détective, dans sa nuque avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Elle attrapa du bout des dents le lobe avant de rire doucement de la détective qui tentait en vain de lui résister. Celle-ci recula mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, des mains finement manucurées vinrent se placer sur sa poitrine par dessous son t-shirt. Elle ne pu retenir ni un léger gémissement, ni empêcher ses mains de glisser sur les fesses de la blonde, l'attirant plus encore contre elle. Elle se laissa enivrer encore quelques instants par la femme contre elle avant de la faire reculer quelque peu et de reprendre son souffle.

**" - Maura... On est au travail.."**

La légiste eut un sourire avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle colla à nouveau son corps contre celui qu'elle désirait, le pressant de son poids contre la porte. Les protestations de l'enquêtrice furent étouffées par le baiser enflammé qu'elle lui imposa. Elle fit glisser sa cuisse entre les deux jambes robustes de la flic et séparant ses lèvres des siennes, eut un roulement de bassin. Elle fit rouler les tétons de la brune sous ses pouces. Elle sourit quand elle sentit la détective hoqueter et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille, son souffle la caressant.

**" - Où est donc la dure à cuire détective Rizzoli qui ne craint rien ni personne ?**

**- Maur'..."**

Une fois encore, la légiste ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester. Elle attrapa d'un geste fluide la main de la brune, la fit glisser dans son pantalon serré et la pressa de la sienne contre l'endroit où elle la désirait le plus. Elle reprit les lèvres de la détective et fit rouler son bassin contre sa main. Elle entreprit d'attraper le bord du t-shirt de Jane pour le remonter lentement.

**" - Merde Maur'.."**

La détective entra en action. D'un geste fluide, elle inversa leur position, pressant désormais la légiste contre la porte de son corps. Celle-ci eut un hoquet et gémit dans la bouche de la brune quand les doigts de celle-ci commencèrent à s'agiter entre ses jambes. Quand la flic joua du bout des doigts avec la boule emplie de désir, Maura rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche légèrement entrouverte en une supplique silencieuse. La brunette en profita pour faire glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au cou découvert. Ses dents mordirent légèrement la peau tendre alors qu'elle la suçotait et elle sourit. Ça allait laisser une marque. _Sa_ marque. Elle était _sienne_ et elle ne comptait pas partager. La légiste agita son bassin contre sa main, quémandant pour plus. L'autre main de l'enquêtrice se glissa sous le t-shirt de la blonde et se posa sur l'un des seins sans pour autant répondre à la prière silencieuse de sa compagne. Les ongles de celle-ci se plantèrent dans ses épaules et, d'une jambe entourée autour de la taille de Jane, elle l'attira contre elle et tenta de lui induire des mouvements de bassin. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres jugea qu'elle avait assez taquiné son amie et laissa deux de ses doigts glisser en son centre. La légiste ferma les yeux et tenta d'enfouir son gémissement dans l'épaule de l'autre femme. Cette dernière entama de lents vas-et-viens qui firent s'agiter et doucement faire gémir son prénom quand on frappa à la porte. Toutes deux se stoppèrent brusquement et se regardèrent. La brune posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la légiste pour qu'elle ne dise rien mais celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et n'eut d'autre choix que de la silencer d'un baiser. Elle rit doucement quand elle la sentit hoqueter alors que son pouce effleurait une partie sensible de sa féminité. On refrappa et une voix masculine se fit entendre alors que la poignée s'agitait furieusement.

**" - Jane ? T'es là ? On a retrouvé sa trace, on va l'avoir, ramène toi ! "**

La poignée s'agita encore quelques fois avant qu'un lourd soupir suivit d'un - Jane l'aurait juré- gloussement ne se firent entendre. Elles attendirent que les pas s'éloignent avant de soupirer et de se séparer dans un grognement de frustration. La détective eut un regard désolé pour sa petite amie mais celle-ci l'embrassa passionnément avant de déverrouiller la porte et de la faire sortir dans un clin d'œil.  
La brune décida de monter à l'étage via les escaliers pour calmer aussi bien toute la frustration sexuelle en elle mais aussi sa colère d'avoir été dérangée. Elle s'arrêta soudain. Elles avaient failli faire ça au travail. Elle eut un sourire. Dieu que cette femme avait une emprise sur elle ! Son sourire s'agrandit quand la pensée que toute sa vie serait si joyeuse la frôla.  
Arrivée au point de rendez-vous habituel, elle vit son partenaire la narguer du regard et passa à côté de lui comme s'il n'était que du vent. Celui-ci lui couru après, pouffant, se doutant bien de ce qu'il avait interrompu. Alors qu'ils attendaient dans la voiture que leur ainé arrive, il la regarda et lui tendit, dans un geste -absolument amical bien évidemment- deux des feuilles qui avaient glissées du dossier sous la porte lorsque celui-ci s'était écrasé au sol. S'il ne fit pas de commentaires, son regard,lui, fut plus que clair. Korsak entra à ce moment, se plaçant à l'arrière et la détective démarra sèchement, faisant sursauter son collègue. Elle lui adressa un regard moqueur et conduit brusquement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où leur suspect se planquait.

* * *

_**Désolée, c'est toujours aussi court et les updates toujours aussi longues mais j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire des trucs "joyeux" pour le moment.**_  
_**Je ne comprends décidément pas l'engouement pour cette fic, elle est tellement brouillon. J'ai mis autant de temps à écrire les 4 chapitres qu'à écrire I Knew You Were Trouble, c'est dingue que j'en aie tant de retours.**_  
_**J'ai changé le rate comme ça je suis vraiment libre de faire ce que vous me demandez ( et ce que j'ai envie aussi !;) ). Je mets du temps pour upadter cette fic, je .**_  
_**Je vais essayer de faire un effort. (Oui, j'avais déjà dis ça la dernière fois.)**_


	6. Bordel !

Jane Rizzoli plongea, évitant la balle de justesse et roula au sol pour rapidement se redresser et reprendre sa course, l'arme au poing. Bordel, qui avait prévenu leur suspect de leur arrivée ? Elle évita de justesse les palettes en bois s'écrasant sur le sol et slaloma entre les quelques voitures sur le parking. D'une impulsion des genoux, elle atterrit directement sur le capot de l'une d'entre elle. Cherchant à tout prix un moyen de reprendre du terrain sur le fuyard, elle agrippa le haut du mur métallique se servant de la hauteur de la voiture et de l'impulsion qu'elle avait mise dans ses jambes pour l'atteindre. D'un geste souple, elle fit passer le reste de son corps par dessus le grillage et retomba au sol. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit l'homme courir à sa droite, aussi reprit-elle sa course. Ils étaient dans une rue étroite et, en ligne droite, la détective prenait rapidement de la vitesse rattrapant petit à petit leur suspect. Ce dernier se retourna et pointa son arme dans sa direction. Elle se plaqua violemment contre le mur et hurla vers son partenaire plus loin derrière elle qui fit de même. Deux détonations se firent entendre. Merde, ils avaient perdus du temps et l'homme avait repris du terrain. Au détour d'une rue, elle obliqua subitement, s'attirant un regard surpris de son coéquipier qui continua de courir après leur prévenu. Arrivée sur une grande avenue fort fréquentée en automobiles, elle vit un homme sortant d'une voiture et lui montra rapidement son badge avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule et de faire signe à son propriétaire de déguerpir _et fissa_. Celui-ci partit plus loin à la vue de l'insigne et du pistolet qu'elle avait à la main et elle claqua la portière. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de poursuivre en auto leur suspect, il prendrait alors de petites rues impraticables mais elle se doutait qu'il passerait par ici. Enfin, elle l'_espérait_. Heureusement pour elle, son instinct ne l'avait pas trahie et elle vit apparaitre l'homme au coin de la rue. Il avait toujours son arme à la main donc elle devrait être rapide et n'aurait probablement qu'une seule chance. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle ouvrit violemment la portière et celle-ci s'écrasa contre l'homme le projetant à terre. Ses mains s'ouvrirent et le pistolet atterrit plus loin. D'un mouvement vif, elle le retourna, l'enjamba, plantant son genou entre ses omoplates avant d'attraper ses poignets et de les menotter. Son coéquipier à la peau sombre arriva à ce moment-là près d'elle, essoufflé.

**" - Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?**

**- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça..."**

Ils rirent. Tandis que la détective tenait pressé contre la voiture leur suspect et Frost prévenaient Korsak afin qu'il arrive avec leur véhicule de service. L'homme noir ramassa l'arme au sol. Leur rire s'étant éteint, ils se tournèrent vers le prévenu. Ils l'interrogèrent premièrement sur leur meurtre mais dérivèrent rapidement sur la façon dont il avait été prévenu de leur arrivée. L'homme refusait de leur répondre ce qui les irritait considérablement. Soudain, au détour d'une phrase, l'homme décrocha un coup de poing violent au visage de la détective devant lui qui la propulsa au sol, arracha son arme des mains de l'agent noir à sa droite et le poussa vers la route. Ce dénier évita de justesse une première voiture, une seconde et encore bien d'autres, tentant de rejoindre le trottoir, jusqu'au moment où, étourdit par tout ce trafic, il ne pu éviter un véhicule qui pila à quelques centimètres de lui. Le suspect balança un rude coup de pied dans la jeune femme au sol et s'apprêta à s'enfuir quand celle-ci attrapa son mollet. Il perdit l'équilibre mais se rattrapa de justesse au mur abimé situé à sa droite. D'un coup sec, il fit lâcher l'enquêtrice et cogna de son pied le visage de celle-ci. La détective fut projetée en arrière et se tordit brièvement de douleur au sol sous l'impact mais, faisant fit de la peine qui irradiait en son corps, se redressa et couru à sa poursuite. Au bout de seulement quelques mètres, il se tourna et tira dans sa direction. Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, évitant de justesse la balle, grognant quand ses abdos et ses genoux heurtèrent les pavés. Le temps qu'elle se relève, il avait déjà prit une sacrée avance et elle pesta quand elle le vit tourner dans une petite rue. Le temps qu'elle atteigne la dite rue, il avait déjà disparu. C'était finit, ils ne l'auraient pas. Pas maintenant du moins. Réalisant soudainement que sa chemise était tachée de pourpre, elle porta rapidement sa main à son nez qu'elle trouva en sang. Ses collègues arrivèrent rapidement près d'elle et elle leur indiqua d'un signe rageur qu'elle allait bien. Marchant en direction de la voiture, ayant remonté sa manche contre son nez qui ne cessait de saigner, elle pesta. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Sur le trajet, elle vit non loin des menottes au sol, une petite clé. D'un geste rapide, elle vérifia que ses propres clés de menottes étaient bien dans sa poche et ordonna à ses collègues d'en faire autant. Il lui tendirent les leurs et elle ramassa celle au sol. Comparant les clés, elle explosa.

**" - Bordel ! Comment a-t-il eu _ça_ ? "**

Quand ils arrivèrent au poste, Jane saignait toujours et sa vue était embrumée de rouge. Cavanaugh fronça les sourcils quand Frost lui raconta les évènements. Il semblait tracassé et il y avait de quoi. D'après ce que leur disaient ses subalternes, il y avait plus que probablement une taupe dans leur service. Une moue sévère sur le visage, il leur transmit ses soupçons et la détective étouffa un juron dans le tissu qu'elle tenait plaqué sur son nez. Des claquements rapides de talons se firent entendre et avant que Jane ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, un masse blonde fonça sur elle et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur et tenta de retenir son amie. Celle-ci allait salir ses vêtements si elle se collait à elle, au vu de l'état relativement ensanglanté des siens. Elle allait certainement avoir un énorme bleu au niveau de son ventre, là où le pied de l'homme l'avait heurté de toutes ses forces. L'autre jeune femme recula et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand ils virent le t-shirt ensanglanté. Elle eut un hoquet de terreur et le souleva brusquement avant de froncer les sourcils quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait rien. Lâchant les bords du vêtements, son regard remonta jusqu'au visage de celle qu'elle aimait. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur ce dit visage tandis qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre à la vue du nez en sang et de l'arcade sourcilière ouverte.

**" - On m'a dit que tu étais blessée, Jane, mais personne n'a su me dire ce que tu avais alors je suis montée dès que j'ai su que vous étiez de retour.**

**- Si j'étais toujours ici, c'est que ce n'était pas si grave. Le cerveau de génie que tu es n'y a pas pensé ? "**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, posa brièvement ses lèvres sur le front de la détective avant de reculer, d'écarter le tissus que celle-ci tenait et d'inspecter son visage. Le Lieutenant ne fit aucun commentaire quant aux gestes plus tendres de la légiste et la jeune femme blessée risqua un regard vers son supérieur. Il n'était pas étonné. _Il sait_. Évidemment qu'il savait... Sa mère n'avait certainement pas su _tenir sa langue_. Elle voulu rouler des yeux mais ceux-ci préférèrent se fermer brusquement quand les doigts de la blonde pressèrent son nez. La détective se recula vivement, attrapa la main de la légiste qu'elle envoya plus loin et pinça son nez avant de basculer la tête en arrière. Elle sentit deux mains se poser fermement sur ses épaules et de vigoureux doigts redresser sa tête.

**" - Jane ! Tu ne dois surtout pas faire ça !**

**- Qunouaf ?**

**- Contrairement à cette idée reçue, il ne faut pas pencher la tête en arrière. Même si cela semble limiter l'écoulement nasal, le sang continue en fait de couler dans la gorge. Laisse-moi faire, je suis médecin.**

**- Médecin légiste. Tu t'occupes des morts.**

**- Eh bien, j'ai déjà fait des exceptions, je peux encore en faire. "**

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Sur tout le trajet de l'étage au sous sol, en passant par l'ascenseur, des gouttes de sang s'étendaient sur le sol, traces visibles du passage de Jane. La légiste fit s'installer son amie sur une chaise tandis que les autres préféraient rester debout. Alors que la blonde prenait de quoi soigner le nez de la détective, les collègues - et boss- de celle-ci tentaient de réfléchir au problème qui se posait à eux. Apparemment, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'un suspect semblait avoir été prévenu de leur arrivée. Cependant, ce qui était une première, c'est qu'un de ceux-ci semble avoir un- _des ?_- doubles des clés des menottes. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres sursauta quand l'autre femme lui mit un coton imbibé de désinfectant dans les narines et se mit à presser les vaisseaux sanguin près de l'arête de son nez. C'était douloureux mais la détective était bien trop fière pour le montrer devant ses collègues masculins, aussi, mordit-elle le plus discrètement possible l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas broncher. Ceci fait, la légiste rangea son matériel et regarda son amie avant de presser légèrement son ventre. Celle-ci laissa échapper un souffle étouffé.

**" - Jane, je dois vérifier que tu n'as pas de dégâts internes."**

Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête avant de faire de vigoureux signes aux autres masculins de la pièce de quitter les lieux. Ceux-ci les saluèrent, leur souhaitant au passage une bonne fin de journée étant donnée que celle-ci tirait-déjà- sur sa fin. La porte refermée, la blonde posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la détective. Ce n'était pas un baiser enflammé, juste des lèvres qui se caressaient et se transmettaient l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient les unes pour les autres. Elle se recula et lui fit signe d'ôter son t-shirt. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres s'exécuta, se crispant cependant quand elle fit un mouvement trop brusque. La légiste posa ses mains sur les abdos de celle-ci et pressa à plusieurs endroits. Jane gémit de douleur et mordit ses lèvres. Bordel, ce que ça pouvait faire mal. La jeune femme en face d'elle essayait d'être la plus douce possible tout en ne trainant pas afin de ne pas prolonger le calvaire de son amie. Ses vérifications terminées et tout danger écarté, elle embrassa doucement la peau qui commençait déjà à bleuir jusqu'à remonter et capturer les lèvres de**_ sa_** détective. Celle-ci laissa glisser ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira plus près d'elle. Toutes deux sourires contre les lèvres de l'autre avant de se séparer. La légiste fit quelques pas en arrière, ainsi son amie se leva de la chaise, et alla chercher un t-shirt dans une de ses armoires qu'elle lui tendit. La détective haussa un sourcil mais elle n'eut qu'un sourire innocent et étincelant pour réponse. Elle haussa les épaules et enfila le t-shirt bleu clair. Alors qu'elles sortaient de la BPD pour prendre leur voiture garée plus loin, les doigts de l'enquêtrice vint frôler la paume d'une fine main et s'entrelacer avec les doigts fins qui la prolongeaient.  
Arrivées chez Maura, la détective bailla longuement. La journée avait été rude. Elles mangèrent un léger souper avant de monter à l'étage. La blonde indiqua à son amie qu'elle allait se changer pour la nuit et cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle l'attendait là, assise sur le lit et qu'elle irait faire de même après elle. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quand celle-ci revint, elle trouva Jane endormie par dessus la couverture, le bras et les jambes ballants dans le vide. Sa tête se trouvait sur l'extrême bord du lit, aussi, était-elle quelque peu inclinée vers le bas. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et un souffle calme s'en échappait. Maura eut un sourire tendre. Elle s'approcha de celle qu'elle aimait, lui ôta ses chaussures puis, en douceur, son pantalon et sa chemise avant de faire le tour du lit. Elle s'installa sous la couverture, se redressa et d'un habile coup de main, la tira. Sous la détective, ne restait à présent que les draps. Les yeux pleins d'amour, la blonde la recouvrit de la couette, la remonta doucement et l'installa confortablement sur son coussin. Elle se colla contre le corps chaud et frôla brièvement les lèvres de la brune avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de fermer les yeux. Une voix enrouée de sommeil murmura dans la chambre sombre.

**" - Je t'aime."**

* * *

**_Voilà,voilà :)_**

_**J'ai plusieurs idées pour le prochain chapitre. Vous le voulez comment ? Encore un T ou un M ? ( Je pense connaitre la réponse mais sait-on jamais :p)**_  
_**Sinon, vu que j'ai eu quelques retours dessus, je vais peut-être écrire une suite à I Knew You Were Trouble. J'essaie de prendre encore un peu la main**_

** _avec l'écriture "en point de vue" et promis, je me penche dessus._  
**


	7. Les demi-Hommes

Jane ouvrit lentement les yeux, regarda au dehors. Le Soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle sourit à la sensation d'un corps endormit contre elle. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux dorés avant d'y enfouir son visage. Elle inspira longuement, humant le parfum naturel de sa _petite amie_. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette expression. Elle ne cessait de se la répéter dans son esprit depuis plusieurs minutes. _Petite amie. Petite amie. Petite amie._ Elle respira l'odeur douce, apaisante, légèrement fruitée de la jeune femme contre elle. Elle écouta la respiration posée de cette jeune femme contre elle. Se laissa emporter par l'océan de bonheur qui la submergea. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si heureuse. Si _complète_. Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir cette vie. Ça ne faisait que très peu de temps et pourtant, elle voyait déjà toute sa vie comme ça. A ce rythme. Chacun de leurs gestes se faisaient naturels. Comme si ils avaient attendus toutes leurs vies pour s'accomplir. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être étaient-elles destinées l'une pour l'autre. Peut-être étaient-elles destinées à vivre ensembles. Pour _toujours_. Ses yeux se plissant dans un sourire, elle murmura un bonjour encore rauque de sommeil dans les cheveux blonds. Deux yeux clairs se soulevèrent de sa poitrine pour se planter dans les siens. Ils respiraient le calme et l'amour.

**" - Comment as-tu su que j'étais éveillée ? **

**- Ta respiration. "**

La blonde lui répondit par un sourire. Elle laissa ses doigts courir le long de la joue de celle qu'elle aimait, avant de les laisser glisser sur les lèvres formant un sourire. Elle parcouru de ses doigts chacun des traits du visage devant elle, les mémorisant consciencieusement. La brune se laissa faire, frissonnant légèrement parfois sous les caresses. La légiste s'approcha pour planter un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre jeune femme. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de passionné mais quelque chose de doux, d'attentionné. Plein d'amour. Emplis d'amour. De tendresse. De promesses. Tout cela entremêlé dans un simple baiser.  
**"- Je t'aime"** murmura une voix rauque. Elle attira plus proche d'elle la légiste, caressant ses cheveux et son visage. Elle continua de murmurer dans les cheveux dorés.

**"- Quand j'étais plus jeune, Ma' avait l'habitude de me raconter une histoire. Tu veux l'entendre ?**

**- Oui."** répondit Maura dans un souffle.

**" - Au départ, les Hommes avaient quatre bras, quatre jambes, deux têtes et deux sexes, un de garçon et un de fille. Quelquefois deux sexes de garçon, quelquefois deux de fille."**

La blonde se redressa. C'était impossible, Darwin, les squelettes que l'on a retrouvés, l'évolution, les recherches effectuées... Deux yeux sombres rencontrèrent les siens. Ils étaient pleins de tendresses, de compréhension, de patience. A cet instant, elle comprit que c'était vraiment une _histoire_. Le genre de conte qu'on raconte à un enfant. Elle replaça sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune et embrassa sa nuque, l'encourageant à continuer.

**"- Ils vivaient de le bonheur le plus total et possédaient une grande puissance de part leur harmonie mais un jour, les puissances supérieures prirent peur et...**

**- Ta mère n'est pas Catholique, Jane ?**

**- C'est une histoire, Maur', rappelle-toi."**

La blonde hocha doucement la tête, elle n'y avait plus pensé. Elle décida de ne plus faire aucun commentaire jusqu'à ce que l'autre femme aie finit son récit. Elle s'installa plus confortablement et attendit pour la suite.

**" - Donc, un jour, les puissances supérieures prirent peur de leurs pouvoirs et décidèrent de les séparer en deux. Naquirent ainsi des Hommes à deux jambes, deux bras et une tête.**  
**Depuis ce jour-là, les humains sont des demi-Hommes qui cherchent leur autre moitié d'Homme pour redevenir entier et retrouver le bonheur. "**

La légiste attendit la suite. Suite qui ne vint pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa, cherchant les yeux de la brune des siens. Le regard sombre était calme. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage quand elle lu l'incompréhension dans les yeux clairs. Son regard s'emplit plus encore de tendresse et sa voix se fit caresse. Chercha le cœur de la blonde. Le trouva.

**" - Je ne suis plus un demi-Homme qui cherche sa moitié. Je suis _entière_. "**

La jeune femme mit quelque instants à comprendre. Quand elle réalisa ce que la détective venait de dire, des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux clairs, perlèrent sur ses joues. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit des mots aussi doux. N'avait eu autant de considération pour elle.  
Elle s'approcha pour capturer les lèvres de Jane. Le baiser était tendre mais au fil des minutes, il devint plus enflammé, plus passionné. Elle approfondit le baiser, laissant son corps quelque peu s'appuyer sur celui sous elle. La brune ferma brièvement les yeux et retint un gémissement de douleur. L'autre jeune femme recula vivement, portant ses mains à sa bouche et s'excusant. Sa petite amie la rassura comme elle pu mais la blonde exigea de voir l'état de ses muscles. Aussi, la détective eut beau protester, son amie se redressa, emportant la couverture au passage. Le ventre de la détective avait prit une teinte bleu foncée et la blondinette eut un air désolé. Elle posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de celle qu'elle aimait avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur l'arcade sourcilière ouverte qu'elle avait soignée hier. L'enquêtrice inspira brusquement et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde. Les doigts de cette dernière furent remplacés par ses lèvres qui glissèrent ensuite sur la joue de l'enquêtrice, jusqu'à descendre le long de sa nuque. Une des mains de la brune remonta dans son dos avant de l'attirer plus contre elle et la légiste du se laisser glisser sur le côté afin de ne pas lui causer de douleur supplémentaire. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent la peau de la détective et celle-ci laissa s'échapper un profond soupir. La blonde se redressa légèrement, fit jouer ses doigts à l'orée de la poitrine devant elle, titillant les bords du soutien de sport. Elle eut un sourire taquin avant de poser ses lèvres sur le ventre bleuit.  
Doucement, méticuleusement, elle entreprit de laisser courir ses lèvres sur la moindre parcelle de peau blessée, jetant de temps en temps des coup d'œil à l'autre jeune femme. Celle-ci ne parvenait à dégager son regard de la légiste, les yeux assombris de désir. Sa bouche arriva à la limite du boxer que portait la brune et celle-ci se redressa. Elle jouait. Taquinait. Torturait. Se faisant tentatrice. _Encore._Le corps de la détective se releva afin de permettre aux mains manucurées d'ôter son soutien-gorge. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres quand une bouche vint se placer sur sa poitrine. Qu'une langue traça un chemin de feu sur sa peau. Que des lèvres virent happer un de ses tétons. Qu'une langue vint le titiller. Ses mains remontèrent dans les cheveux dorés. Les agrippèrent. Cherchèrent plus de pression. Sa respiration se faisait erratique. Elle était impatiente pour plus. Avait _besoin_ de plus. De ses mains, elle tenta d'attirer la bouche si tentante dans un endroit plus... approprié. La blonde libéra le sein et se redressa. La détective eut un petit sourire victorieux et son corps entier se tendit à l'idée de la suite. Mais l'autre jeune femme ne se plia pas à son désir. Du bout des lèvres, elle attaqua l'autre sein. Happa l'autre téton. Sa main se plaçant sur celui que sa bouche venait juste de délaisser, le caressant. Une fois encore, la brune tenta de l'attirer plus bas mais elle ne céda pas. Elle s'amusait. Définitivement. L'entrejambe de la détective se faisait presque douloureux, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle avait besoin d'elle._ Besoin._ **"Maura..."**grogna-t-elle, presque suppliante.  
Les yeux de celle-ci pétillèrent et de fins doigts manucurés virent faire lentement descendre le sous-vêtement le long des jambes musclées. Il fut rapidement jeté plus loin. Du bout des doigts, elle remonta l'intérieur des cuisses de la détective, provoquant un léger gémissement à celle-ci. Ses doigts virent titiller l'entre-jambe alors que ses lèvres les rejoignirent. Le corps de Jane s'arqua à la sensation et la légiste ne pu empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage alors que sa langue commença une lente torture. Elle entreprit d'exécuter de petit cercle autour de la boule de nerfs avant de commencer à la suçoter doucement faisant gémir la brune. Les doigts de celle-ci virent agripper les cheveux blonds, l'attirant plus contre elle, cherchant en vain du soulagement. Maura releva sa tête et ses lèvres furent directement remplacés par ses doigts aussi, l'enquêtrice ne laisser échapper qu'un soupir de sa poitrine. Deux doigts manucurés jouèrent sur sa longueur avant d'entrer doucement en elle. Un lourd gémissement quitta sa poitrine et fut étouffé par des lèvres contre les siennes. Elle rejeta quelque peu sa tête en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'afflux de sensations qui parcourait son corps. Une main de la blonde caressait son sein tendit que l'autre faisait de furieux va-et-viens en elle, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Elle laissa glisser ses mains contre les fesses de la blonde, accentuant ses mouvements. Celle-ci étouffait de bonheur. Elle sentait Jane proche des étoiles. Elle l'embrassa plus passionnément quand celle-ci les atteignit. Quand _sa_ détective quitta leur monde pour un autre. Elle continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne revienne, prolongeant son plaisir. Quand elle revint à elle, la blonde se plaça entre les jambes de celle-ci et entreprit de lentement lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses afin que _sa_ détective ne soit pas dérangée et se sente totalement bien. La poitrine de Jane se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Cela avait été fort. _Intense_. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi intense. Tellement intense que malgré qu'elle luttait contre, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré elle. La légiste se redressa, sourit et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'endormir. Elle attrapa les couvertures qu'elle remit sur elles deux. Elle replaça les cheveux sombres correctement afin qu'ils ne gênent pas la brune déjà presqu'endormie et se plaça contre la poitrine de celle-ci. Elle entremêla ses jambes dans celles musclées et soupira doucement, écoutant le cœur battre à ses oreilles. Quelques instants passèrent où tout ne fut plus que silence. Doucement, Maura murmura, presqu'à elle-même.

**" - Je ne suis plus un demi-Homme non plus."**

Seule une respiration apaisée lui répondit.

* * *

_**Je sais, je sais, c'est pas long. ( Pa'don.) Mais pour me faire pardonner, la suite de "Purple" est pour bientôt ( et je suis sûre que vous allez adorer) et normalement, ce soir ou demain matin, je publierais le second chapitre de "I Knew You Were Trouble". ( Là, je suis moins sûre de moi parce que vous m'avez demandé une suite mais m'avez pas dit ce qui allait ou non donc voilà. J'ai fais de mon mieux.)**_

Voilà voilà.


	8. Mamihlapinatapai

La main de la détective s'abattit sur la table de chevet et la sonnerie stridente du réveil s'arrêta. _Déjà ?_ Elle avait l'impression de ne s'être rendormie que depuis 5 minutes. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas sa nuit mais chacune des cellules de son corps semblait lui hurler sa fatigue. Elle était totalement épuisée, avait mal à ses abdos et sentait poindre la mauvaise journée. Des gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur la vitre. Il faisait un temps de chien à l'extérieur. Elle laissa un long soupir de frustration s'échapper de sa poitrine. Ne pouvait-elle juste pas rester au lit et attendre d'être le lendemain ? Des lèvres virent frôler les siennes et sa mauvaise humeur s'envola subitement alors qu'elle laissait la blonde se lover contre elle et qu'elle l'enlaçait. Une journée ne pouvait pas être mauvaise avec Maura près d'elle. Elles restèrent en silence, juste à échanger de longs baisers chargés d'amour. De longs regards chargés de sentiments. De longs doigts coururent sur la peau dénudée qui frémissait. Des lèvres glissèrent le long des joues, le long des nuques. Des mots furent murmurés. Soufflés. Des doigts se lièrent. Le temps passa et aucune d'elles ne le remarqua. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, la blonde recula pour regarder Jane dans les yeux, songeuse.

**"- J'ai cru comprendre que les garçons avaient parié sur nous. Comment ont-ils su ? Je veux dire: avant même que nous le sachions nous-même ?**

**- Frost m'a dit que c'était du à notre attitude, la façon dont on se comportait l'une envers l'autre, surtout nos regards. 'Fin ce genre de trucs quoi... J'ai pas vraiment suivi. "**

Maura se lova à nouveau contre la brune et écouta battre son cœur. Calqua sa respiration sur les battements lents et calmes. Sentit un frisson parcourir son échine quand un souffle chaud glissa le long de sa nuque, caressa doucement sa peau. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de ces moments. Des sourires éclairaient les visages alors qu'elles restèrent encore de longues minutes dans le silence, à savourer la peau dénudée et chaude de l'autre contre la sienne. A savourer l'odeur naturelle, chaleureuse, ensoleillée de l'autre. A savourer le doux bruit de la respiration de l'autre. Les légers soupirs de bien-être. Les frémissements, les baisers, les caresses.  
Les sonneries stridentes de leurs portables les rappelèrent à la réalité. Soupirant, elles se séparèrent et décrochèrent. Pas de meurtres mais une réunion d'urgence afin de trouver la taupe dans le système. La détective roula des yeux. Leurs présences était-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Ne pouvaient-elles juste pas passer la journée l'une contre l'autre à ne rien faire ? Elle ne dit rien. Se contenta juste de soupirer et de grogner un **" Ok. Je serais là.**" Au fond, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas contre elles, que c'était juste une vérification de routine et puis qu'elles pourraient probablement être utiles. Mais malgré tout, ça la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle avait eue plus tôt quant à la mauvaise journée en prévision. Heureusement, la légiste était là et elle ne comptait pas la laisser lors de la - probablement longue- réunion. Celle-ci, elle, s'était montrée plus agréable avec son interlocuteur bien qu'elle partageait les pensées de la jeune femme près d'elle. Leurs téléphones raccrochés, elles se levèrent toutes deux et s'habillèrent. Ceci fait, elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Se noyant juste dans le regard de l'autre. Y faisant passer tant et tant de choses.

**"- Mamihlapinatapai.**

**- Mamaliapita-quoi ?**

**- Mamihlapinatapai. Je pense que c'est de ça dont ils voulaient parler. "**

La détective haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son amie. De qui parlait-elle et surtout, surtout, quel était ce mot absolument imprononçable et qu'elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, entendu auparavant. Quoi qu'il en était, elle restait absolument éblouie par la blonde. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle était ébahie par le fait que Maura connaisse ce dit-mot ou par le fait qu'elle sache parfaitement le prononcer. _Un peu des deux_. Cette dernière sourit avant d'attirer la brune plus près d'elle et de l'enlacer par la taille. Elle plongea son regard clair dans le sombre.

**" - C'est un mot du Yagan de la Terre de Feu. Ça se situe en Argentine et au Chili et, au départ, c'étaient des amérindiens qui...-Bref. Ce simple mot, un peu difficile à prononcer je conçois, porte une signification assez profonde. Si on voudrait traduire ce mot, il faudrait dire « un regard partagé entre deux personnes dont chacun espère que l'autre va prendre l'initiative de quelque chose que les deux désirent mais qu'aucun ne veut commencer. » "**

Jane hocha la tête. C'était exactement ça. Elle ne pensait pas que ça serait si visible pour les autres mais c'était totalement le genre de regard qu'elle lançait à son amie avant qu'elles ne se dévoilent leurs sentiments. Alors qu'un sourire venait se dessiner sur son visage, une question éclata en son esprit. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle pouvait la poser ou non mais elle ne pensait pas mal faire si elle exprimait cette interrogation qui lui était déjà venue plus d'une fois depuis qu'elles étaient ensembles.

**" - Depuis combien de temps, tu heu..ressens heu...**

**- Depuis combien de temps je suis amoureuse de toi ? "** La détective hocha d'assentiment.

**" - Hmm... Presque depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. C'est comme si il y avait eu un lien entre nous et je me suis directement sentie attirée par toi et en totale confiance . Je sais que c'est scientifiquement impossible mais c'est vraiment ce que j'ai ressentis. Et je le ressens toujours."**

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres en face d'elle. Elle laissa glisser ses mains derrière la nuque de la détective, l'enlaçant et se recula, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

**" - Un lien. J'aime cette idée. Je pense que c'est à peu près la même chose pour moi."**

Elle reprit à nouveau les lèvres de Maura des siennes et elles auraient pu rester des heures dans cette position si le boulot ne les appelait pas. Elles sortirent de l'appartement main dans la main.

* * *

Maura posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'enquêtrice afin que celle-ci cesse de la faire trembler sur son siège. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils attendaient dans la salle de conférence et absolument rien s'était passé. Les employés - retardataires compris- étaient à présent tous là mais personne n'était venu leur dire quoi que ce soit. La détective soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers ses collègues masculins. Ils avaient sortit des cartes et jouaient bêtement à une sorte de Poker simplifié et elle se demanda soudainement si elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec eux et tuer le temps de cette manière. Comme ils étaient en pleine partie, elle décida d'attendre encore un peu -quelques minutes de plus ou de moins dans toute cette attente...- et laissa courir son regard sur les autres personnes présentes dans l'immense salle de conférence. Celle-ci lui faisait penser à un auditoire. Le genre d'endroit où la jeune femme à ses cotés devait avoir eu l'habitude d'écouter ses cours de Médecin Légiste. En contre-bas, elle aperçut son frère et, se relevant, elle l'appela de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci se retourna, cherchant du regard d'où provenait l'appel. Il vit sa sœur lui faire de grands signes et il se faufila entre les sièges et les gens afin de la rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres. La saluant ainsi que la légiste et les collègues, il entreprit de regarder attentivement les cartes dans les mains de Frost. Il adressa un sourire machiavélique à son ainée avant de se pencher entre les deux hommes toujours plongés dans leur partie et se regardant dans le blanc des yeux afin de tenter d'y lire le jeu de l'autre.

**" - Alooooooors. Une dame et un neuf. Dis-moi, Frostie, tu as l'air de vachement bien avoir travaillé ton bluff depuis la dernière fois. "**

**Korsak eut un rire gras et leur collègue jeta les carte sur le siège entre-eux. Il se releva et fit semblant de frapper l'autre jeune homme.**

**" - J'te prends quand je veux au poker, mon pote !**

**- Ok. Voyons voir ça. "**

Il tourna d'autres chaises afin qu'ils puissent se placer en une sorte de cercle et proposa à sa sœur et sa petite amie de se joindre à eux. Au passage, il les félicita chaleureusement - ce qui fit se faire dandiner sur ses pieds Jane de gêne qui détestait se trouver au centre de l'attention- puisqu'il n'avait pas pu le faire avant.

**" - Ça marche. Maura joue avec moi, elle n'a jamais joué et ne connait pas encore bien les règles."**

Ils hochèrent et commencèrent à jouer. Comme à son habitude, la blonde apprenait très vite et, rapidement, son visage devint aussi illisible que sa partenaire de jeu. Les trois hommes ne dirent rien mais ils devaient admettre qu'il leur était quasiment impossible de savoir si les deux jeunes femmes bluffaient ou non. Autant au début, il leur suffisait de regarder la légiste pour savoir. Elle se penchait fréquemment pour demander confirmation à la détective et bien souvent, c'était parce qu'elles avaient quelque chose. Autant maintenant qu'elle avait retenu toutes les combinaisons possibles et assimilé la façon dont se comportait l'autre jeune femme, elle était devenue aussi illisible que celle-ci. Ceci dit, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais non plus, ce qui rendait le jeu vraiment agréable. Car malgré tout ce sérieux, de petites provocations amusantes fusaient entre-eux. Alors que la partie battait son plein et que l'équipe féminine commençait à amasser les jetons -ils jouaient pour le plaisir ainsi que pour passer le temps et non pour l'argent- le lieutenant Cavanaugh entra dans la salle et se plaça derrière le pupitre équipé d'un micro. Il tapota deux fois dessus et son "public" se fit silencieux avant de replacer les chaises afin de l'écouter. Absolument tout le commissariat était présent. Les Rizzoli's virent même leur mère, accompagnée de Stanley, entrer à l'autre bout de la salle et s'y installer. Maintenant que tout le monde était silencieux, installé et attentif, le Lieutenant prit la parole.

**" - Comme vous le savez, de récents évènements nous laissent à penser qu'il y a une taupe parmi nous. Au départ, cela n'a provoqué que de petits incidents mais récemment, les conséquences de tout cela ont mit la vie du détective Frost en danger et ont blessés la détective Rizzoli. "**

Alors que les regards se tournaient vers eux, en amont de la salle, celle-ci se laissa glisser de son siège afin d'être cachée par les sièges de devant. Elle détestait avoir toute l'attention sur elle de cette manière. Le Lieutenant se racla la gorge afin de récupérer l'attention de la salle et la jeune femme se rassit correctement. Son frère se pencha vers elle et lui murmura.

**" - Tu as été blessée ?**

**- Rien de grave, petit frère. Le nez qui a saigné, l'arcade un peu éclatée comme t'as vu et les abdos un peu atteint. Rien de bien douloureux "**

Elle lui montra d'un doigt son arcade soignée et souleva légèrement son t-shirt, découvrant son ventre bleuit. Frankie eut une moue embêtée. Quoi qu'en dise son ainée, ça ne devait pas faire du bien. La voix de leur chef résonna encore dans la salle.

**" - Nous allons donc mener une enquête et il se peut que vous soyez interrogés. Ce n'est pas contre vous. Comme il s'agit d'une affaire importante et de corruption, ce n'est pas notre service qui s'en occupera mais le FBI auquel je laisse la parole afin de vous expliquer le déroulement de l'enquête. "**

Il quitta l'estrade et un homme sortit de l'ombre pour prendre sa place et saluer l'assemblée. Le regard de Gabriel Dean parcouru la salle.

* * *

_**J'essaie d'être plus régulière dans les publications mais parfois ça me vient tout seul, parfois non. J'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux. J'ai encore quelques idées pour cette histoire avant de tomber " à court" donc si vous avez des idées ou envie de "voir" des choses dans cette petite histoire, dites-le moi, j'arriverai probablement à l'intégrer :)  
(Ah, et le prochain chapitre de IKYWT est pour demain ou après-demain et dans quelques jours pour Purple.)  
**_

_**Voilà voilà.**_


	9. Prise

L'homme commença à expliquer le déroulement de l'enquête aux personnes présentes dans la salle. Il allait être nécessaire de les interroger toutes une ou plusieurs fois. La fuite commençait vraiment à prendre de l'importance et cela ne plaisait ni à la BPD, ni au FBI. Pas quand des données confidentielles étaient en jeu. Mais ça, il ne le précisa pas. Ils n'étaient pas encore certains que la taupe ai eu accès aux dossiers confidentiels et il ne voulait pas lui "donner envie" de fouiner un peu plus. Ni de dévoiler un peu plus à ses contacts. Rapidement, il se mit à parler mécaniquement, laissant les mots quitter sa bouche de façon naturelle. Il avait une relative habitude de ce genre de discours et était désormais capable d'en tenir correctement un tout en pensant à autre chose. Son regard parcouru la salle, il cherchait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien particulier. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il la cherchait.

Jane soupira longuement avant de tourner la tête vers son amie blonde. Celle-ci était totalement concentrée sur les mots du Lieutenant et de l'agent du FBI et ne la regardait pas. La détective resta quelque minutes à l'observer. Observer la douceur de ses traits, la façon dont ses cheveux dorés encadraient l'ovale de son visage. Elle soupira à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, afin que son amie réagisse. Celle-ci tourna sa tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

**" - Je m'ennuie tellement... "** murmura l'enquêtrice d'une voix enfantine.

La blonde leva les yeux eut ciel dans un sourire et lui rappela que c'était quelque chose d'important. Que ce qui s'était passé plus tôt aurait pu être bien plus grave. Qu'elle aurait pu être grièvement blessée. Elle eut un frisson à la fois de frayeur et de froid. La détective sourit et prit sa veste. Elle la déposa délicatement sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui attrapa la main et la brune redressa la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux brun-verts soudainement assombris. Un frisson parcouru son échine alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Oh pourquoi donc étaient-elles enfermées ici et pas chez elles ou dans un endroit plus calme... ? Elle se recula, ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer calmement. Mais la légiste ne lâcha pas sa main. Au contraire, elle se m'y même à y exécuter de petits mouvements de son pouce. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres n'avait qu'une envie, c'était celle d'attraper Maura et de l'entraîner dans un endroit calme. Mais non. Il fallait qu'elles soient dans cette foutue salle et qu'elles aient reçu l'ordre d'y rester jusqu'à la fin et de se montrer coopératives. Enfin, Jane du moins. Parce que la légiste était une employée de l'État ce qui faisait que Cavanaugh ne pouvait pas la virer, elle. Cependant, elle connaissait son amie, celle-ci se plierait à tout ce qu'il dirait. Elle décida de prendre exemple sur la légiste et refocalisa son attention sur le speech que l'on leur adressait. C'était à nouveau Cavanaugh qui parlait et elle vit Dean balayer la salle du regard. Les yeux bruns de l'homme semblèrent arrêter leurs recherches quand ils la trouvèrent et ils se fixèrent.

Elle était là. Au fond de la salle. Aux côtés de sa meilleure amie et de ses partenaires. Ses cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas changée. A quoi pensait-il ? Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas changé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'étaient pas vus pendant des années. Seulement quelques mois étaient passés. Heureusement qu'il ne parlait pas en ce moment. Que c'était le Lieutenant qui avait repris la parole. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu garder son ton mécanique. Parce que sa respiration s'est complètement stoppée. Parce qu'il a tout oublié. Tout. Si ce n'étaient que ces deux yeux sombres qui le regardaient intensément.  
La blonde sentit son amie soudain se figer et tourna rapidement la tête vers elle. Elle avait le regard fixe. Fixé sur quelqu'un. Fixé sur lui. Un flot d'elle ne savait trop quoi coursa en ses veines quand elle lui prit la main, rompant son espèce de transe. La détective se tourna immédiatement vers elle et lui sourit tendrement. Elles restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder avant que la légiste ne laisse courir ses doigts sur le bras de la brune, ne les laisse glisser jusqu'à sa cuisse. Sa main ne bougea pas tout le reste de la réunion. Elle pu parfaitement suivre les mots qui y furent dit mais Jane, elle, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la main sur sa cuisse. Elle sentait ses cheveux s'hérisser sur sa nuque et devait se contenir de toutes ses forces. Sitôt que le Lieutenant annonça la fin de la réunion, elle sauta sur ses pieds et attira la légiste hors de la pièce sans un regard pour personne. Elle l'emmena jusqu'au bureau de celle qui, riant, ne protestait pas vraiment et la regardait avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur. Elle les fit entrer et ferma la porte avant de brusquement plaquer la blonde contre celle-ci et de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Leur langues se rencontrèrent presque immédiatement et commencèrent une lente bataille. Acharnée. Sensuelle. Telle une danse mortelle. Celle qui faiblirait serait celle qui perdrait. Mais qui pouvait perdre face à ces sensations ? La détective mordit la lèvre inférieure de celle qu'elle aimait avant de laisser ses doigts courir sur les cuisses dénudées et de placer une de ses jambes entre les deux, excerçant une pression de son corps. Pression délicieuse. Douce torture. Le légiste ne pu empêcher son bassin de faire des mouvements contre. Ne pu retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres pour venir s'étouffer dans la bouche de Jane. Ne pu empêcher ses yeux de se fermer quand deux fins doigts entrèrent en elle en douceur. Ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre presqu'à sang quand les mouvements s'accentuèrent, se firent plus rapides. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et la détective en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Un mouvement plus fort accompagné d'une pression sur un de ses seins, de sa main libre, suffirent à l'envoyer au ciel alors qu'elle convulsait contre la main de l'enquêtrice. Celle-ci ne pu retenir le sourire fier qui éclaira son visage. Maura revint à elle et fit se reculer son amie, s'assurant auparavant que tout était bien fermé, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci heurte le bureau de ses mollets. La blonde la fit s'asseoir et s'installa sur ses genoux, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa nuque tandis que ses doigts s'entremêlaient dans les cheveux sombres. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau et leurs langues purent danser ensemble une fois encore. Se caresser doucement, tendrement avant de reprendre leur bataille. Les deux femmes gémirent tant leur baiser devint rapidement de plus en plus passionné. Alors qu'une des mains de la légiste se glissait sous le t-shirt de la brune, on frappa à la porte. Cette dernière grogna. Pas _encore_. Elles se regardèrent et soupirèrent avant de se séparer. Jane alla ouvrir la porte. Devant elle se tenait désormais Dean, un sourire timide plaqué au visage tandis qu'il la saluait. Il salua aussi la légiste mais aucun son, aucun geste n'était émit par celle-ci.

**" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean ? C'est pas comme si on était amis.**

**- Eh bien, je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas t'inviter ce soir à venir avec moi au-**

**- Elle est déjà prise. "**

Maura était arrivée par derrière et avait glissé ses bras le long des hanches de la détective avant de l'attirer contre elle par la taille. Elle regarda d'un air vainqueur l'homme devant elle. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**" - Oh... Et demain so-**

**- Elle est _déjà_. _Prise_."**

Le ton de la légiste avait changé. Il était devenu froid. Sa prise sur Jane s'était resserrée alors qu'elle déposait sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci et regardait l'homme devant elle. Son visage n'affichait rien. Elle avait prit soin d'effacer tout sentiments. Elle regarda l'homme crisper son visage d'incompréhension avec satisfaction.

**" - Jane, je sais que vous êtes très proche vous deux mais qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire ? "**

* * *

**_ Je sais c'est super court._  
_Je sais c'est nul._  
_Je sais j'ai pas upadté depuis des lustres._  
_Je sais que j'ai certainement perdus certains d'entre-vous._  
_Désolée._  
**


	10. Deux jours dans le secret

**" - Oh agent Dean, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas compris ... "**

Sans un mot de plus, elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de serrer brièvement une nouvelle fois la détective contre elle et de partir. Cette dernière la regarda disparaître du couloir, se déhanchant -elle le le jurerait- plus qu'à son habitude, s'engouffrer dans son bureau avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme devant elle. Il la regardait avec des yeux vides. Elle eut un petit rire mais l'homme ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Dean sembla subitement se réveiller de sa transe. Il regarda la détective à sa gauche et lui fit un sourire. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils mais lui rendit néanmoins son sourire. Rejoint par ses partenaires, ils se rendirent au bureau du Lieutenant Cavanaugh afin de mettre au point leur plan d'action pour trouver leur fuite. Il fut convenu que les 4 agiraient comme si les recherches ne commenceraient que deux jours plus tard. Seul l'agent du FBI commencerait à interroger les membres du personnel avant, comme l'exigeait la procédure. C'est ce qui avait été annoncé à la réunion. Ainsi, personne ne se douterait de rien. Ils avaient donc deux jours devant eux où leur fuite se penserait toujours plus ou moins à couvert. Ils devraient donc agir comme si de rien n'était durant ces deux jours. Ils s'étaient répartis des endroits où travailler et ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Tout le monde était au courant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enquête en cours et que donc ils étaient libres de faire leur paperasseries où bon leur semblait. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas effectuer leurs recherches au vu et au su de tous durant les deux prochaines journées alors ils s'étaient répartis des lieux et des tâches. Frost allait se placer au fond du vestiaire des hommes et inspecter les serveurs et les ordinateurs du commissariat discrètement et à distance. Si quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là, il répondrait qu'il était en train d'essayer de se faire discret afin de ne pas avoir à faire de paperasserie. Korsak,lui, allait avec l'aide du Lieutenant Cavanaugh s'installer dans la salle du matériel. Il était charger de noter toutes les entrées et sorties du personnel et de l'équipement, le tout le plus discrètement possible. Il y avait eu des vols, dont celles des clefs des menottes de la BPD qui avaient étés copiées. Si il se faisait prendre par quelqu'un qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là, il répondrait que c'était en lien avec un des rapports qu'il avait à vérifier. Ce n'était pas d'excellents prétextes mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de trouver mieux. De toute manière, le Lieutenant les couvriraient. Jane allait, évidemment, s'installer dans le bureau de Maura et vérifierait toute les bandes de vidéos surveillances. Personne ne lui demanderait ce qu'elle ferait là, ce qui était un sérieux avantage sur ses collègues. Dean,lui, devait interroger tout les membres du personnel. Leurs tâches récapitulées, ils partirent tous à leurs "postes". Ils avaient reçus des beepers cryptés pour communiquer entre-eux. Ce n'était probablement pas utile mais ils préféraient mettre toutes les chances de leur coté et ne prendre aucun risques d'être découverts.

Jane s'installa confortablement sur le canapé dans le bureau de sa petite amie et ouvrit l'ordinateur portable. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour vérifier une dernière fois que les stores étaient bien fermés puis entra le code que lui avait donné Frost. Ainsi, elle pourrait regarder tout les enregistrements de vidéo-surveillance des derniers jours et garder un œil sur les caméras en temps réel en même temps sans être détectable par la sécurité. C'était l'avantage d'avoir un collègue doué en informatique et qui, en plus, connaissait tout le système de sécurité puisqu'il y avait contribué. Elle mit son casque sur les oreilles, s'installa confortablement et régla les paramètres afin de pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble sur tout les enregistrements sans perdre de temps. Au centre de son écran, défileraient 4 vidéos en provenance de caméra situées à divers endroits du commissariat. Les enregistrements étaient datés au même jour et à la même heure afin qu'elle puisse s'y retrouver. Sur le côté droit de l'écran, se trouvaient 3 autres cadres qui montraient des images en temps réel de leurs bureaux ainsi que des différents lieux où étaient placés ses partenaires. Histoire de vérifier que personne ne venait farfouiller dans leurs affaires et de les prévenir si quelqu'un arrivait et qu'ils étaient trop à découvert.  
Elle soupira avant d'enfoncer le bouton "enter". Aussitôt les images s'animèrent et elle s'efforça de rester concentrée sur chacune d'elles. C'était un exercice difficile mais elle le savait nécessaire. Plus vite ils découvraient leur fuite, plus vite ils auraient la paix... et plus vite Dean repartirait de là où il était venu. Elle ne le comprenait définitivement pas. Il agissait comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait entre Maura et elle. Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de réflexions. Là, elle devait avant tout tenter de capter tout ce qui se passait sur l'écran tout en apposant des marquages aux moments qui lui semblaient importants. Frost avait intégré dans son logiciel une fonction de "repères". Elle appuyait sur le chiffre correspondant à la vidéo et automatiquement, l'instant était gardé en mémoire si bien que si elle avait une quelconque idée ou un quelconque doute, elle pourrait rapidement et facilement s'y retrouver. Elle soupira tout en réajustant son casque sur ses oreilles. De la musique rythmée s'en diffusait afin de la garder bien consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne devait surtout pas perdre le fil de ce qui se passait à son écran. Elle posa son bipper contre son écran afin de ne pas manquer quand il s'illuminerait.

Korsak se cala du mieux qu'il pu derrière une des armoires de matériel. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place mais c'était le seul endroit où il ne risquait pas d'être découvert. Enfin, il l'espérait. Parce qu'il était absolument certain que personne ne le croirait si il disait que c'était pour un rapport d'un de ses dossiers qu'il s'était caché derrière une armoire. Si il se faisait prendre, il lui faudrait magouiller quelque chose afin que ses collègues ne se fassent pas percer à jour eux aussi. Heureusement, Cavanaugh était avec lui et le couvrirait, il avait donc champ libre pour dire n'importe quelle bêtise. Quitte à se faire passer pour un pourri pendant ces deux jours si quelqu'un venait à le surprendre. Tant qu'ils parvenaient à trouver qui était le foutu crétin qui faisait qu'en ce moment il était tout tordu afin de correctement voir sans être vu. Il espérait qu'ils le trouveraient vite parce qu'il sentait déjà son dos hurler son désaccord quant au traitement qui lui était infligé. De la où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir quasiment l'ensemble de la pièce, aussi, prit-il la liste du matériel pour voir si rien n'avait été prit depuis le dernier inventaire de la veille. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un viendrait pour prendre quelque chose sans le signaler et ils pourraient le coincer. Il accrocha son bipper bien en vue et bippa Jane pour lui dire qu'il était en position. Elle pouvait le prévenir si quelqu'un arrivait pour qu'il se recroqueville un peu plus au cas où il était distrait par ses notes. Sa présence était nécessaire, la caméra n'étant pas d'assez bonne qualité pour pouvoir reconnaître totalement les visiteurs ni pour voir ce qu'ils prenaient et si ils le notaient dans le registre.

Pendant ce temps, Frost s'était installé tout au fond du vestiaire de façon à ce que si quelqu'un n'arrive et qu'il n'ait pas le temps de faire semblant de fouiller dans son casier, il aie le temps de fermer les fenêtres de son pc et ainsi cacher ce qu'il faisait. Il faisait dos au mur et s'était placé de façon à ce que seul quelqu'un venant d'en face puisse le voir et donc ne pourrait en aucun cas voir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans l'endroit et il ouvrit sa chemise. Il espérait que personne ne viendrait parce qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où il pourrait se cacher et son excuse marcherait peut-être une fois ou deux mais pas plus. Il en était certain.  
Il ouvrit son portable et tapa le code. Aussitôt une console apparut et des dizaines de chiffres défilèrent. Il mit celle-ci en mode fenêtré et en ouvrit une autre où apparaissaient les adresses de tout les postes du commissariat. Chaque ordinateurs avait son propre numéro attitré et c'est comme ça qu'il allait pouvoir savoir qui faisait quoi. Il bippa sa collègue pour la prévenir qu'il était installé et se mit à arpenter ces milliers de chiffres, de lignes et de codes que lui seul semblait comprendre dans leur équipe.

Cela faisait à présent plus de deux heures que la détective visionnait ces enregistrements et elle sentait son esprit s'embrumer. Les quelques mini pauses qu'elle avait eues -juste le temps de bipper ses collègues pour les prévenir de l'arrivée de quelqu'un- ne lui avaient pas suffis pour reposer totalement ses yeux et son esprit. Elle pressa la barre d'espace pour mettre pause sur le défilement des enregistrements tout en laissant les vidéos en direct visibles. Elle ferma ses yeux et fit glisser ses doigts dessus tout en étirant son dos. Elle prit l'ordinateur de ses genoux et le déposa à coté d'elle. Elle écouta la musique dans ses oreilles. La seule chose qui la tenait éveillée et plus ou moins consciente. Elle aurait voulu écouter autre chose, quelque chose de plus calme mais elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle risquait de piquer du nez et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de canapé, les yeux toujours clos. Elle avait réellement besoin de cette pause. Elle risquait de manquer des éléments importants si elle ne le faisait pas. Elle avait déjà marqué quelques endroits des vidéos mais rien de bien concluant ne lui était venu à ces instants-là. Les paumes de ses mains recouvraient désormais totalement son visage alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se relaxer au maximum. Elle étira ses jambes et laissa un long soupir quitter sa poitrine. Plus vite elle se sentirait à nouveau attentive, plus vite elle pourrait reprendre les visionnages. Les mains toujours sur les yeux, une odeur forte et agréable à la fois lui assaillit les narines. Des effluves puissantes, chargées d'arômes. Du café. Plus loin, une odeur plus douce, plus tendre. Empreinte de fruits et de chaleur. Elle reconnaîtrait cette odeur entre milles. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Elle entendit deux gobelets se poser sur la table basse et un poids se fit sentir sur ses cuisses. Deux mains fines virent attraper les siennes et leur faire quitter ses yeux qu'elle ouvrit. Elle croisa deux yeux clairs emplit de sentiments. De tendresse. D'amour. Elle enlaça la jeune femme sur ses genoux et l'attira contre elle. Celle-ci laissa sa tête glisser contre sa poitrine et écouta les battements vigoureux du cœur de la brune. Elles restèrent quelques instants comme cela avant que la légiste ne se laisse glisser sur le côté et ne se penche pour attraper leurs boissons. Du café pour Jane, du thé pour elle. La détective la remercia doucement et ôta son casque. Elle reprit l'ordinateur qu'elle replaça sur ses genoux et, Maura à ses côtés, elle reprit le visionnage des vidéos. Tout était plus facile quand elles étaient ensembles.

La blonde tentait elle aussi de regarder si quelque chose ne captait pas son attention maintenant qu'elle avait finit ses autopsies du jour et les rapports qui allaient avec mais elle n'avait pas été formée pour tout ça, aussi, se sentait-elle un peu inutile. Elle sentit la jeune femme à sa gauche soupirer et elle posa brièvement ses lèvres sur sa joue pour l'encourager. Elle vit un sourire éclairer son visage bien que celle-ci ne quitta pas des yeux l'écran. La légiste ne lui demandait pas de le faire. Elles étaient au travail et elle comprenait parfaitement l'importance de ce que faisait sa petite amie. Elle frissonna quelque peu à l'idée que quelque chose de grave n'aie pu lui arriver ou puisse lui arriver. Elle se leva et s'installa à son bureau, tentant de trouver quelque chose à faire. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle, elle y était parfaitement autorisée puisqu'elle avait finit son travail de la journée mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule. Elle préférait l'avoir près d'elle. Rester près d'elle. Elle commença à faire du shopping en ligne.  
Elles furent interrompues par des coups à la porte. La détective fit rapidement signe à son amie d'attendre avant d'ouvrir et ferma l'ordinateur. Elle envoya un bref signal sonore à ses collègues pour les avertir qu'elle ne surveillait plus les caméras et que donc ils devaient se montrer prudents. Ceci fait, elle fit signe à Maura qu'elle pouvait ouvrir à leur visiteur. Dean entra dans le bureau.  
La légiste soupira avant de directement venir se placer aux cotés de _sa_ détective qui rouvrit le portable et le plaça sur la table basse. De longs doigts fins virent se placer sur une cuisse musclée et une lueur de défi brilla dans deux yeux clairs. L'homme se racla la gorge.

**" - Comme on vous l'a annoncé lors de la réunion, je dois interroger tout le personnel. Ne prenez pas mes questions pour vous mais-**

**- Oh ça va, Dean, elle est au courant, tu peux passer les formalités.**

**- Tu lui as dit pour Korsak dans la réserve et Frost dans les vestiaires ?!**

**- Non, uniquement pour mes visionnages des bandes de surveillance puisque Cavanaugh le lui a dit. Mais maintenant, Maura sait. Merci Dean, tu m'évites des explications ennuyeuses. "**

L'homme leva les yeux aux ciel avant de s'installer en face des deux jeunes femmes et de faire signe à la blonde.

**" - Je vais donc interroger uniquement le Dr Isl-**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Voyons, Jane, pourquoi t'interrogerai-je, puisque tu es dans le coup ? "**

La détective s'apprêta à répondre d'une réplique sanglante mais la main fine sur sa cuisse la serra doucement lui indiquant que cela ne servait à rien. La légiste plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme en face d'elle et lui fit poliment signe qu'il pouvait commencer à l'interroger.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà, j'ai essayé de faire un effort et de pas prendre trop de temps mais cette histoire est définitivement pas géniale.**_  
_**Je vais me mettre à IKYWT et Purple maintenant.**_

_**Ah, et pour la personne qui m'avait transmis une "idée" pour cette histoire ( elle se reconnaitra) : c'est pour le prochain chapitre et après.**_  
_**Si vous avez d'autres idées, je suis aussi à l'écoute, me faut juste un tout petit peu de temps pour tout mettre en place et c'est bon ;)**_


	11. Plan B

L'homme se racla la gorge et tenta de ne pas prêter attention aux regards noirs que lui lançait la détective. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il interrogeait la légiste et le moment des questions plus... personnelles arrivait. Il se réinstalla dans son siège, mal à l'aise.  
**  
" - Jane, je veux poser des questions plus ... privées au docteur Isles. Si tu veux bien quitter la pièce ?**

**- Elle peut rester. Cela ne me dérange pas qu'elle entende. "**

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais resta professionnel. Après tout, il ne faisait que son boulot. Il replaça les feuilles sur ses genoux, ajusta son calepin et prit son bic afin de continuer à prendre ses notes au sujet de la blonde. Il avait déjà interrogé une petite partie du personnel mais il lui restait de nombreuses personnes à voir.

**" - Alors, la détective Rizzoli et vous êtes proches.**

**- Oui.**

**- Je suppose que vous l'êtes aussi en dehors du lieu de travail. Cela peut-il avoir un impact négatif sur celui-ci ?**

**- Agent Dean, Jane et moi sommes peut-être en couple mais nous restons professionnelles ! "**

L'homme laissa retomber son bic sur ses feuilles et regarda les deux jeunes femmes étrangement.

**" - Pardon ? " **Il se mit à rire.

**" - Oh, agent Dean, je pensais que vous aviez compris...**

**- Je ne vous crois pas. "**

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent interloquées avant de regarder l'homme devant elles, sans comprendre. Il fit un geste entre vers les deux femmes et celle-ci haussèrent les sourcils. Voyant qu'il n'était pas assez clair, il les mima en train de s'embrasser. Il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot.  
La détective se redressa et l'agent du FBI fit de même.

**" - Mais enfin Dean, à quoi tu joues ? Si elle te le dit. Elle ne sait PAS mentir.**

**- Je ne vous crois pas. "**

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez. Bien, il jouait au gamin stupide. Elle s'en fichait qu'il ne les croyaient pas. S'en fichait complètement. C'était son problème à lui pas le sien à elle. Et elle lui le dit. Tout professionnalisme avait quitté l'agent. Et quand il agit encore plus comme un homme débile, une main sur son bras la retint de le frapper. Au lieu de ça, elle se sentit être tournée vers sa droite et des mains manucurées se glissèrent dans ses boucles sombres. En une seconde, ses lèvres étaient liées à celles de sa petite amie et elle lui rendit son baiser. Ses mains entourèrent la taille de la légiste et l'attirèrent contre elle. Après plusieurs secondes, elles se séparèrent et regardèrent l'homme en face d'elles, un air de défit plaqué au visage. Sur celui de Maura, on pouvait y lire aussi une certaine satisfaction - que certains qualifieraient peut-être de mal placée mais elle n'en avait que faire -.  
L'homme était rouge et une lueur malsaine dansait dans ses yeux. Les deux jeunes femmes se rassirent et attendirent, patientes.

**" - Ahem. Bien. Docteur Isles, vous avez accès aux dossiers de la détective Rizzoli, de ce fait ?**

**- Oui mais-**

**- Vous avez aussi accès aux clefs et carte d'accès des différents locaux ?**

**- Je présume, cependant- "**

Elle ne pu terminer. Jane s'était levée et dans un mouvement fluide esquiva le geste de défense de l'homme face à elle pour l'attraper par le col et l'attirer, par dessus la table basse, près d'elle. Elle murmura dans son oreille, de façon à ce que la légiste ne puisse percevoir un seul de ses mots. Ensuite, elle le repoussa et il manqua de tomber à la renverse dans sa chaise derrière lui. Elle fit le tour de la table et découvrit d'une main correctement placée sur sa taille son arme de service.

**" - Bien. Je crois que vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin, agent Dean. Je te montre pas la sortie. "**

Elle était passée du ton formel à un ton indubitablement désagréable et l'agent du FBI grogna. Avant de passer la porte, il se tourna et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Les yeux sombres le devinrent plus encore et elle haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers la blonde et de ne plus lui accorder une seconde d'attention. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de claquer la porte fut la détective enlaçant sa petite amie et la serrant contre elle.

La légiste s'apprêtait à signaler à la brune que ce n'était pas une excellente idée de se mettre un agent du FBI chargé d'une enquête de corruption à dos mais avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre le moindre son, des lèvres furent tendrement posées sur les siennes et elle se sentit attirée contre le corps tiède qu'elle aimait tant.

Elles restèrent quelques instants l'une contre l'autre avant que la blonde ne fasse un pas en arrière pour pouvoir regarder l'autre jeune dans les yeux. Elle n'y rencontra que de l'Amour pur. Elle sourit avant de s'installer sur le canapé et de gentiment tapoter la place à sa gauche. La détective avait encore de nombreux enregistrements à regarder si ils voulaient trouver leur taupe et ils n'avaient pas énormément de temps avant que celle-ci ne soit mise au courant de leurs recherches. Après tout, ils n'avaient que 48h. Après, le Lieutenant serait obligé de déclarer les recherches "ouvertes". Seul Dean était parfaitement libre d'interroger tout le monde tant qu'il ne parlait pas des trois détectives installés à divers endroits en train de rechercher leur fuite.

Planqué dans son vestiaire, Frost s'étira, plaquant ses mains dans son dos, Ô qu'être adossé à des casiers métalliques et être assis sur un banc en bois rassit était inconfortable. Et puis il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Si chaud qu'il en avait totalement ouvert sa chemise. Au diable la bonne tenue. Il s'étira, levant les bras au ciel et faisant craquer sa nuque quand son attention fut soudainement reportée sur son écran. Parmi tout les chiffres, lettres, codes qui y défilaient, certains étaient désormais en rouge vif. Il sourit. _Enfin_. Quelqu'un communiquait de façon "clandestine" des données en provenance du commissariat. En quelques clics, n'apparurent plus qu'à l'écran que les codes concernés. Il les étudia attentivement, tapa des codes que seul lui connaissait sur son clavier avant de bipper son collègue. Celui-ci désormais prévenu qu'il allait recevoir un appel, décrocha instantanément quand son portable s'illumina et chuchota.

" **- Frost ?**

_**- Oui. J'ai intercepté une communication. Quelqu'un va bientôt arriver de ton coté prendre du matériel. C'est le moment d'enclencher le plan B pour qu'on sache où tout ça va. Je t'envoie par SMS quel est le matériel concerné et je préviens Jane.**_

**- Ça marche. "**

Il raccrocha et commença à se redresser quand il sentit son gsm vibrer dans sa main. L'écran flasha alors qu'il regardait la liste des choses que leur fuite allait prendre. Elle n'était pas longue. Il se leva et attrapa les GPS et micros espions. Ils pourront ainsi savoir la localisation exacte d'où partait tout ça et surtout chez qui cela allait. Parce que que trouver la fuite était bien, trouver "le cerveau" de toute cette affaire était encore mieux.

Jane raccrocha son téléphone et mit pause sur les enregistrements qu'elle regardait et mit en grand écran le vidéo-live de la pièce où se trouvait Korsak, en laissant sur le coté tout de même celle des bureaux et celle des vestiaires. Elle vit celle-ci se lever et se diriger vers une des étagères et sentit la légiste se réinstaller près d'elle.

" **- Que fait-il ?**

**- Il place des localisateurs et des micros espions. Frost a intercepté une transmission. Notre taupe ne devrait pas tarder à aller chercher du matériel en douce."**

Peu de temps après qu'elle ai terminé sa phrase, elle vit via la caméra de leurs bureaux, le superviseur de leur matériel se lever et regarder autour de lui afin de vérifier que personne ne le regardait. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Korsak n'avait toujours pas finit et ils ne pourraient jamais savoir qui était derrière tout ça. Une nouvelle taupe arriverait alors et tout serait à recommencer. Si ils s'en rendaient seulement compte la fois suivante. Elle posa l'ordinateur portable sur la table basse, posa son gsm contre son oreille et fit les cent pas dans le bureau tout en gardant un œil sur l'écran de son ordinateur. _ Décroche. Décroche. Fais ton boulot, sois professionnel et décroche. Putain décroche !_ Une voix froide lui répondit. Elle ne prit pas le temps de tout lui expliquer en détail, elle lui intima juste d'empêcher le responsable du matériel d'atteindre le local où s'était caché Korsak. Elle l'entendit marcher rapidement dans les couloirs avant de raccrocher. Elle se rassit sur le canapé à coté de la blonde, le regard rivé sur l'écran et frotta les cicatrices au centre de ses paumes. Le responsable posa sa main sur la poignée quand une autre main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Dean apparut à la caméra, son calepin à la main. Il fit signe à l'homme de retourner à son bureau et la détective vit qu'il commençait à l'interroger. Deux trois minutes plus tard, l'agent du FBI sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, signe que tout était réglé et il clôtura l'entretient, laissa partir l'homme et composa le numéro de Jane. Celle-ci lui expliqua alors la situation. Sitôt l'homme sortit de la cachette de Korsak avec le matériel caché dans son sac, ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous à leurs bureaux.

Voilà donc comment il s'y prenait. Étant le responsable, personne ne lui posait jamais de questions et il était relativement libre d'entrées et de sorties. Ils convinrent d'attendre son retour pour l'intercepter et se mirent au travail comme si de rien n'était. La détective soupira. Retour à la paperasserie. Elle espéra que tout cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps, elle détestait faire la paperasserie.

Quand le responsable revint, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, ne laissant rien paraître et les saluant au passage comme à son habitude. Les trois détectives et l'agent du FBI se jetèrent un regard entendu avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le bureau de leur taupe. L'homme en question releva la tête et quand il les vit blêmit. Il se leva et vit les 4 agents se figer. Il serra les poings. Merde, il était percé à jour. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de ce merdier. Il attendit patiemment que les enquêteurs soient plus proches de lui pour poser ses mains en dessous du rebord de son plan de travail et de le repousser de toutes ses forces vers eux. Le bureau se retourna et manqua d'heurter les 4 coéquipiers qui firent un bond en arrière, laissant le temps à leur cible de s'échapper par une porte.

**" - Fermez toutes les issues ! "** hurla l'agent à la peau sombre

Ils passèrent par dessus le bureau retourné au sol et s'engouffrèrent par la porte. Arrivé dans un couloir, ils regardèrent à gauche puis à droite mais ne le virent pas. Un homme, des dossiers à la main, y avançait calmement et la détective couru vers lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda brutalement vers où était partit le responsable. L'homme devint nerveux et lui pointa du doigts les escaliers descendant vers la morgue.

" **- Maura."** lâcha la détective, d'une voix étranglée.

* * *

_**Je n'ai pas oublié ici non plus.**_  
_**Désolée si c'est court, je ne peux pas faire mieux pour le moment.**_  
_**La suite bientôt.**_


	12. Mission sauvetage

**" - Je vous ai vue détective ! "**

La jeune femme pesta intérieurement et se releva lentement. A travers la glace, se déroulait une scène qu'elle avait déjà vécu auparavant et qu'elle détestait toujours autant. La légiste dans les bras d'un homme qui la retenait prisonnière. _Sa_ légiste menacée. Avec une arme et elle descellait une lame sur sa cuisse camouflée par le pantalon de leur fuite. Elle ne pouvait pas le signaler à la légiste sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. De toute manière, que pourrait-elle faire ? Elle était sans défense. Les mains menottées devant elle. Aucun scalpels à portée de main. La détective serra les poings et grinça des dents. Il semblait avoir su établir un plan à une vitesse incroyable étant donné qu'ils étaient descendus seulement quelques minutes après lui. En l'espace d'une minute ou deux, il avait maîtrisé la blonde et avait prit le contrôle de la situation. Probablement qu'il l'avait menacée de son arme et qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à se défendre. C'était mieux ainsi, elle évitait d'être inutilement blessée. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le corps de l'enquêtrice de se tendre et à ses ongles d'entailler la paume de ses mains.

**" - Je veux pouvoir sortir d'ici sans qu'on m'arrête ainsi que l'immunité totale. "**

Elle serra la mâchoire alors que son regard se portait vers le bas, là où se tenaient ses partenaires ainsi que l'agent du FBI. Ce dernier hocha négativement de la tête et elle frappa du pied le mur à côté de lui et il recula brusquement, lui jetant un regard noir. Évidemment. Son regard se reporta sur leur taupe. Celui-ci prit un air blasé.

**" - Je sais que vos collègues sont avec vous. Qu'ils se redressent, je ne suis pas stupide."**

Les trois hommes se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, se relevèrent. La demande du preneur en otage était inenvisageable et quand l'agent du FBI le lui dit, le visage de celui-ci se ferma alors que sa prise sur la légiste se faisait plus puissante. Celle-ci retint les larmes menaçantes qui se formaient à ses yeux de couler le long de ses joues. Tout se passerait bien. Jane était là, elle avait la situation en main et elle la sortirait de là sans encombres. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

**" - Ma demande est non-discutable. Vous avez 4h pour faire les papiers sinon le joli docteur dans mes bras risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes... Je ne vous fais pas de dessin. Et ne me prenez pas pour un con. Je sais comment tout ça marche. "**

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres ne le quittait pas des yeux et ne put retenir l'air menaçant qui vint habiter son regard. Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Elle sentit la colère monter plus encore. Il allait plus que regretter de s'en être pris à _sa_ légiste. L'homme eut un sourire mauvais.

**" - Dites-moi, Doc', quel est le moyen de fermer totalement cette, ma foi très bien tenue, morgue ? "**

Les quatre se tendirent. Ils connaissaient son incapacité à mentir. Cette incapacité était naturellement connue de tout le commissariat aussi leur taupe le savait-elle aussi. Et elle comptait bien en profiter. _Surtout ne dis pas le bouton rouge. Surtout ne dis pas le bouton rouge. Ne le mentionne surtout pas. Oh s'il te plaît, ne dis rien._  
L'homme perdit patience, remonta sa main et secoua le canon de son arme contre la tempe de la blonde et lui hurla dans les oreilles tout en la serrant brusquement contre lui.

**" - Le moyen de fermer totalement cette morgue !**

**- Le-Le bouton rouge. Fermeture hermétique." **

Des larmes étaient venues se noyer dans sa voix et c'est, terrifiée, qu'elle vit l'entièreté de l'endroit se fermer alors que sa détective abattait ses poings fermés contre la vitre en plexiglas dans un geste de rage pure. Elle capta le regard sombre et ne le quitta pas jusqu'au moment où l'homme la fit asseoir sur une des tables d'autopsie vide et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger d'un pouce.  
Il se tourna vers les enquêteurs et leur fit signe d'exécuter ses ordres. Les hommes s'éloignèrent afin de monter à l'étage et, après un dernier regard pour sa légiste, Jane les suivit jusqu'au bureau de Cavanaugh qui leur annonça qu'un agent en service avait été abattu avec une des armes du département de la police de Boston volées quelques jours auparavant. Cela n'allait pas en faveur de la demande de l'homme aux étages plus bas. Absolument pas. Ils discutèrent des événements et de ce qu'ils devraient faire quelques instants avant que la détective n'hausse le ton.

**" - Dean ! Tu ne comptes pas rester là à rien faire ! Donne-lui ce qu'il veut, il va la tuer !**

**- Je ne laisse pas mes sentiments empiéter sur mon bon sens, détective. "**

Elle l'agrippa par le col et l'attira près d'elle, ce qui fit se redresser et s'approcher les autres hommes. Il allait trop loin. Trop loin. Il ne mêlait pas ces propres sentiments en cet instant peut-être ?! Elle hurla à pleins poumons.

**" - Il n'y a pas de bon sens ou non là dedans, Dean ! Il va l'abattre et tu ne comptes rien faire ?!"**

L'homme se retira de son emprise, réajusta son col, la regarda un instant l'air dur et prit une voix posée.

**" - Je n'ai pas dis ça. J'ai appelé un médiateur, il sera là dans une heure. "**

La détective lui rit au nez. _Un médiateur. Et puis quoi encore ?!_ Elle leva les bras au ciel et sortit en trombe du bureau. Elle ne comptait certainement pas rester sans rien faire. C'était bien mal la connaître. Ses deux partenaires la suivirent peu après. Eux aussi, ne comptaient pas laisser tomber la légiste. Alors qu'elle s'appuyait à son bureau, les mains à plat sur le plan de travail et la tête baissée, ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour l'attirer dans un coin tranquille.

**" - Écoute. Dean est du FBI, il est supérieur à nous tous. Même Cavanaugh n'a pas son mot à di-**

**- Je ne c-**

**- Attends ! Même Cavanaugh n'a pas son mot à dire, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis sur que tu as déjà un plan en tête, je te connais assez bien pour ça. "**

La détective resta un instant sans voix avant de prendre ses partenaires brièvement dans ses bras. Ils étaient vraiment une excellente équipe tout les trois. Tout les quatre si l'on incluait Maura qui était plus que fréquemment avec eux. Et on ne laissait pas un partenaire dans l'embarras. Un léger sourire illumina quelque peu son visage.

**" - Effectivement. J'ai peut-être une idée. Frost, saurais-tu t'infiltrer dans le système et faire se rouvrir la morgue sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte ?**

**- Sans problème pour ouvrir de loin, mais l'intendant sera directement au courant. Quoi que je fasse. "**

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Ça n'ira pas. Si il se rendait compte que l'alerte était désactivée, ils se doutaient tous de ce qu'il ferait à la légiste.  
Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit et elle se tourna vers ses partenaires, un immense sourire plaqué au visage. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre.

Maura tressaillit quand l'homme l'attrapa par derrière à nouveau. Les larmes avaient cessées de couler surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu de geste agressif envers elle mais ses yeux restaient humides. Son preneur d'otage la plaça près de lui, l'arme au poing, prêt à se cacher derrière elle si des coups de feu avaient lieu. Il savait que c'était inutile, que la vitre en plexiglas le protégerait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Deux hommes étaient désormais en train de les observer et la légiste se tendit quand elle remarqua l'absence de sa petite amie. _ Pourvu qu'elle n'aie pas encore une idée folle et ne se mette pas en danger._ Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie si la jeune femme était blessée, ou pire - elle frémit à cette idée- par sa faute. Son preneur d'otage s'enquéri de l'avancée de sa demande et d'où était leur collègue féminine qui semblait tellement attachée à son otage ce à quoi l'aîné des hommes lui répondit que c'était en cours et qu'elle était justement en train de se battre pour que cela soit fait. Il y eu un court silence, avant que celui-ci ne continue, demandant s'il pouvait transmettre un message de la détective à la blonde. L'homme parut suspicieux et lui demanda la nature du message.

**" - Oh rien qu'une déclaration d'amour pour ne pas qu'elle ne pense qu'elle l'oublie.**

**- Très bien, allez y.**

**- Elle a dit : - Je t'aime depuis ce jour où tu as essayé de me faire manger quelque chose en provenance du frigo des morts. Je serais bientôt de retour. "**

La blonde eut un léger rire et sourit au souvenir. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas le genre de Jane ces déclarations publiques. Quelque chose irait-il mal ? Son estomac se serra. Elle sentit l'étreinte de l'homme se faire plus légère alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle. Il la regarda. Son visage s'était légèrement adoucit et il avait baissé son arme. Il ne l'avait pas rangée mais, au moins, ne la pointait-il plus vers elle.

**" - Il y a de la nourriture ici ? "**

Elle lui indiqua d'un geste léger malgré ses mains liées les frigos plus loin et le vit s'y rendre d'un pas rapide. Il se pencha pour choisir ce qu'il allait prendre quand un grincement métallique résonna dans la pièce et une masse lui tomba dessus. La plaque d'aération pendit dans le vide, grinçant doucement sur ses gongs. A cet instant, Frost couru appuyer sur un bouton à l'extérieur de l'endroit. L'homme fut plaqué au sol par la détective qui agrippa rapidement son arme et la jeta plus loin avant de lui exécuter une clef de bras parfaitement maîtrisée. Il tenta de se retourner mais ne pu y parvenir. Elle planta son genou entre ses omoplates et y plaça tout son poids. A cet instant, une sonnerie stridente retentit brièvement et ses deux partenaires entrèrent en trombe dans l'endroit et lui jetèrent des menottes. Elle l'attacha et le redressa quelque peu avant de lui envoyer un rapide coup de poing.

**" - Excuse-moi, j'ai dérapé et mon poing a rencontré ta pauvre tête." **grogna-t-elle avant de courir vers la légiste, les clefs de menottes à la main. Sitôt libérée, celle-ci tomba dans ses bras et elles se serrèrent longuement, tout danger désormais écarté.

* * *

_**Je sais c'est court.**_  
_**Désolée.**_


	13. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour/ Bonsoir,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'en suis désolée.  
Je prends "une pause" pour le moment. Je n'aime plus du tout ce que j'écris, et j'en suis encore plus désolée.  
Je ne vous abandonne pas, je reviendrais, je prends juste une pause dans mes publications.  
Quand je commencerai à écrire un minimum correctement, je reposterai à nouveau.

Je suis sincèrement désolée.


End file.
